Idris Academy
by New Tricks Rules
Summary: Clary Fray is the new scholarship student at Idris Academy, a place well known for its wealthy and prestigious students. Ruled by the Shadowhunters, four arrogant rich boys, Clary tries to keep her head down and work hard. When her new friend attracts the Shadowhunter's ire, Clary has no choice but to defend her, immediately attracting the attention of Jace Wayland, their leader.
1. Chapter 1

**None of this work is my own, all of the rights belong to Cassandra Clare and Yoko Kamio. Thank you to them for letting me borrow their work. **

**Chapter One: The Shadowhunters**

Everywhere she looked, students of Idris Academy poured out of their classrooms, arm in arm with friends, poking fun at each other, discussing the latest homework, admiring their French manicures and all of them sporting their wealth and prestige like a medallion. A medallion made of gold, encrusted diamonds and sapphires.

Piaget, Chopard and Patek Philippe were clasped around the tanned wrists of both females and males, some of the girls completely the look with Bulgari, Cartier, and Tiffany bracelets dripping with gemstones. Gucci, Prada and Louis Vuitton were by their sides whilst the clean, pressed uniforms were elegantly draped over all of the slim, tanned, waxed and made over girls and the fit, muscular and tanned boys.

Clary stood underneath the large, stone staircase that ascended up onto the second and third floors and watched as the students made their way to their next class, leisurely walking, uncaring about their lateness. She self-consciously tugged at her second-hand uniform, hopelessly aware of her curly red hair tied into a semi-neat braid, her pale, freckly and clean face, her dirty and second-hand books and lack of friends. Nobody had been overtly keen to show the new scholarship student around.

As the halls cleared, she finally came out from underneath the stairs and made her way across the marble hallway to her next classroom. Her brown, leather shoes clacked across the floor, the light from the crystal chandelier making shadows leap and twist across the floor. Suddenly she realised that a long and ominous silence had fallen across the floor, like everyone had stopped breathing. Then before she could turn the knob to her classroom, a loud roar echoed throughout the halls, travelling down the corridors, slipping underneath doorways, bouncing off windows until the entire school could hear it

"WHITE NOTICE. WHITE NOTICE. THE SHADOWHUNTERS HAVE ISSUED A WHITE NOTICE. HODGE STARKWEATHER HAS RECEIVED A WHITE NOTICE

It was like an explosion went off. The classroom door, Clary had been about to open, sprang away from the frame and she had to leap aside to prevent herself being squashed by the thirty odd students that poured out of the room. Doors swung open everywhere and everybody began running up the stairs, along corridors, up and down noise was everywhere, screams, yells and squeals of excitement. Clary watched with some amazement as the students disappeared out of sight into the auditorium upstairs.

She walked slowly towards the library, knowing full well that all teachers would not expect their classes to resume until after break.

"Clary?"

Clary turned and saw the new transfer student, staring in awe behind her. She obviously had not been here long enough to see the infamous White Notice handed out.

"What is a white notice?"

Clary considered not telling her but she would soon have to know if she wanted to fit in. It wouldn't do her any good if she annoyed them or upset them by mistake.

"You might want to come and take a look' she said, her fist clenching slightly, 'it is...too..stu...crazy to explain

She beckoned to the student to follow her up the stairs, the girl falling in step beside her.

"I'm Cecilia Queen' she said, 'I just arrived from an all girl's boarding school in London

"Seelie Queen? said Clary, confused by the pronunciation of the girl.

"Cecilia' she said, enunciating her words, 'is this school...different?"

She and Clary stopped outside the auditorium, where the noise was issuing from and Clary said

"Cecilia, I can honestly say, this school is VERY different to other schools

She pushed open the doors and let Cecilia behold the view. Inside the auditorium, students were moving in circles, throwing rotten fruit and eggs, swearing, laughing and tormenting one boy writhing in the middle of the circle.

"GET HIMyelled someone and they all moved forward, kicking him, stepping on his fingers, beating him into a bloodied pulp. Beside her, Cecilia let out a gasp of horror and Clary felt a small jolt of anger but she pushed it aside. She had to stay silent in order to stay here.

"What in the name of Raziel are they doing to that poor boy?she said.

Clary said emotionlessly

"He obviously displeased the Shadowhunters

"Who are they?queried Cecilia, a sick look covering her face.

"They are the sons of some of the richest people in the country. The parents pay huge endowments and donations to the school in order to let them have free reign of the school. It's why they don't wear school uniform, never do the homework, come to school sporadically and indulge in a little of bit of bored little rich boys games

"And so...the white notice is?"

"Their version of saying staying in the school is pointless, it will only lead to pain and suffering and sorrow. Anyone who displeases them gets tormented and bullied mercilessly

Cecilia looked blankly at the cheering crowds and said

"And everyone is scared of them?"

Clary laughed with some venom and said

"No, the males want to be them and the females want to be with them. Rich, powerful and attractive, everything you could want in a human being

The doors suddenly opened at the far end of the auditorium and someone yelled

"IT'S THE SHADOWHUNTERS

Everyone started cheering louder and happily, the boy in the middle squirming from all the pain and humiliation. Cecilia said

"And those are?"

"Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, Simon Lewis and Jace Wayland

Cecilia said confusedly

"And they are?"

Clary smiled sympathetically, obviously living in London, she didn't know about them, although why she never read a newspaper was beyond her.

She pointed to the raven haired, ice blue eyed boy, dressed in a grunge sort of look and said

"Alec Lightwood is heir to the underground mafia kingdom. His parents make their fortune in the manufacture of weapons. He has never dated any girl and tonnes are lining up for the chance to be the first

She pointed to the white hair, dark browned eyed Sebastian Verlac, walking next to Alec, in designer trousers, a black shirt and blue tie.

Sebastian Verlac is the son of a diplomat and a CEO. He is a total playboy and goes for women much older than he is

She rolled her eyes and nodded to Simon Lewis, brown haired, glasses and wearing a leather jacket.

"Simon Lewis is the son of a big company that owns hundreds of oil and gas mines. He is mysterious and everybody wants to know who he really is

Cecilia nodded before saying

"Who is that?"

Clary's eyes fell onto Jace Wayland and her lip curled up. Blonde, golden eyed, tanned, muscular and smirking, Jace was subject to million's of girl's fantasies and he knew it.

"Wayland is heir to iron ore company, apparently worth $70 billion dollars. He is the leader of the Shadowhunters and boy does he know who he is

As the girls watched, the four boys sat down on four couches which had been dragged in and watched as the boy was dragged forward.

"Here is Starkweather, Jace' said one of the boys, 'we gave him everything he deserved

Jace gazed down at the boy, shivering and pathetic before slowly getting up. He walked over to the boy and said

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

The boy didn't say anything, just looking down at the floor. Jace eyed him before suddenly he punched him hard in the face. Everybody started cheering again, abusive and vicious. Clary started backing towards the door. She wasn't going to put up with this type of nonsensical and pathetic behavior. Jace punched him again and the boy fell back to the floor. Everyone yelled and whilst Jace punched him over and over, Clary's eyes were drawn towards Simon, who was gazing with boredom in the other direction.

Suddenly he got up and Clary watched as he exited the room. Nobody noticed, all too busy watching as Jace beat up Hodge. But Clary did and she wondered exactly the type of person Simon Lewis was. And what exactly had made Jace into such an arrogant, rich boy. As the scene went on, Clary motioned to Cecilia to leave with her and they made their way to the library. Either way, Clary couldn't care less. If Jace Wayland ever gave her hell, he see exactly how 田ommonersbehaved in situations they didn't like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Idris Academy or placed it on their favourite or alerts list. It means a lot to me that you like. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well-NTR**

**Chapter Two: The Mistakes You Don't Want To Make**

Studying didn't help. Clary was still too riled up to possibly think about studying Advanced Calculus. Those bloody Shadowhunters, thinking they were the best. Thinking just because they had money, they were better than everyone else, that they could buy everything they wanted.

"Clary? Are you okay?"

Clary turned towards Cecilia, who was looking at her with concern and she realised that she had unconsciously screwed up a piece of paper with her fists. Clary smiled somewhat forced and said

"Would you excuse me for a minute?"

She could feel Cecilia's eyes burning into the back of her neck as she left the library hurriedly. Once she was out of her view, she started running, her arms pounding backwards and forwards, her eyes plastered on the Fire Exit sign up ahead. She reached it and she pushed open the door, before it slammed behind her. She stood in the emergency exit, staring at the grounds in front of her, their sprawling greenery and high fences to keep out security only making her angrier. She closed her eyes and screamed loudly, knowing full well everybody would be busy watching the "show".

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled and listened as her words echoed across the greens. She lowered her clenched fists, waiting for her anger to subside. Then before she could control it, she yelled

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? LITTLE RICH BOYS. IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE MONEY, WHO WOULD YOU BE? NOTHING".

She then tore off her school blazer and started jumping up and down on it, pretending it was Jace Wayland she was squashing beneath her feet.

"WHY..DON'T...YOU...JUST...GO...DIE?"

She stopped before pulling the blazer up off the floor, dusting off the dirty footprints and huffing loudly. Right now that was over with, she would get back to class and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Like she was stuck in some hellhole that spawned children of Satan. She only had one and half more years to go and SHE WOULD SUCCEED. It was the only reason she stayed, because if you went to Idris Academy and came out with academic excellence, nobody cared that you were a commoner, a nobody, a victim. Nobody in the field she wanted to get into would care who you were, just what you had achieved. And she would get into it, no matter what.

She swung open the door and left the emergency exit. As the door swung closed behind, on the staircase below, Simon Lewis slowly sat up, looking at the closed door behind her, her angry words still ringing in his ears. That had been a show and a half. He had barely noticed the red-haired girl during her first few weeks, she had been quiet and shy and meek, too meek to warrant much attention. But this could be interesting...very interesting.

Clary took an angry bite out of her apple, crunching on it loudly. Beside her Magnus looked at her aghast.

"What? Someone got a red notice again?"

Clary nodded furiously and Magnus said

"What did this Starkweather boy do?"

Clary looked up from her seat behind the counter and said

"Scraped his car against Wayland's. It was a tiny scratch, I couldn't even see it and the way everybody carried on, you'd think Starkweather had punctured the tires or destroyed the engine".

"What?" said Magnus again, unable to formulate a better answer.

Clary nodded sombrely and said

"And you should see the way everyone throws themselves at him. Female and male. The way they act if girls confess to them, it's like they are Jesus himself. God forbid, if a boy should confess to them, their heads would probably inflate so much, they would need a pump to bring it down".

"God' said Magnus, fanning himself with the latest season's brochure, 'even I would not stoop so low as to desire men that have no soul. Even if they are attractive as sin".

"Which sadly they are".

"Their looks are wasted on them" said Magnus sadly.

Clary took another savage bite of her apple and Magnus came over from where he had been adjusting the mannequin's clothing and Clary begrudgingly admired his work. The khaki jacket, white dress and straw fedora combined grunge with sweet and plenty of people who came in always seemed to go out with the same clothes the mannequins wore when Magnus played around with them. He leaned over the counter and said

"I wonder why you can live with their stupid behaviour. You know when we were young and those ignorant asses used to bully me about being gay".

Clary surveyed Magnus, from his black and purple streaked hair, blue eyeshadow coating his eyes, glitter nail polish that adorned his nails and rainbow leather pants and said

"Which shockingly doesn't worry you now".

Magnus twirled his hair between his fingers and said

"Well yes now I know I am absolutely perfect".

Clary couldn't help but laugh. Magnus had been one of her oldest friends since kindergarten and he was one of her most ardent supporters. She didn't know what she would do without him. He said

"You always protected me and anybody else who need protecting. You'd clench up your fists and beat them up. In kindergarten, elementary school, freshman year, every time I needed you, you were there. Nobody at Idris knows exactly how nice you are".

Clary took a final bite of her apple and tossed it into the bin.

"I wish I didn't have to go to Idris. I wish they didn't go to Idris".

Magnus looked at her and said

"Don't leave, okay? You were the smartest girl in our grade. You deserve this opportunity so much. Don't let the Shadowhunters do this to you".

Clary smiled briefly but before she could say anything another customer came in. She turned and said

"Good afternoon, welcome to...Mom?"

Her mother smiled broadly came into the shop and said

"Hey Clary. I have been shopping for dinner. Hello Magnus".

"Hello Mrs. Fray' said Magnus, 'you look lovelier than usual. I see you are wearing a new outfit".

Jocelyn went faintly pink and said

"Yes, Luke got a small raise, so I was able to buy Clary and myself some new clothes. I didn't waste time on Jonathan, he wouldn't notice if I bought him a onesie".

Clary said

"What type of..outfit?"

Jocelyn said

"That's a surprise,darling. And look, the beef was on special at the markets, so I bought quite a bit".

Clary stared at it, leaking slightly through the bag and said

"I thought the fridge wasted electricity, so we turned it off".

Jocelyn said

"Yes but Dorothea, from next door, was ever so grateful when we brought back Mr. Abbadon, so she is letting us use hers for a couple of weeks, as a thank you".

Clary weakly smiled and said

"That is...so kind of her...to let us use a fridge...that is due to expire in about two months".

Jocelyn didn't seem to hear her.

"Now darling, enough about me. How was your day?"

Magnus went to say something but Clary cut him off

"It was fine. I showed a new transfer student around, Cecilia Queen. And I received second top in my class for the Biology test".

Jocelyn kissed her on the forehead and said

"I am so glad you go to that school, darling. It is helping you to achieve so much that your father and I can't give to you".

Magnus said hurriedly

"Clary agrees. She finds it so...stimulating".

Jocelyn beamed and said

"Everything is going so well. Luke has been told he has his job for another few months, Jonathan is studying hard for scholarships and you are enjoying yourself at school. I am so happy".

Clary couldn't bring herself to break her family's heart so instead she nodded and said

"Mom, I suggest you get home before the beef completely leaves that bag".

Jocelyn looked down and said

"See you when you get home, Clary. I am making beef stew. Magnus can have some when he brings you home".

"Mom, I am grown up, I don't need Magnus to..."

"Clary, we have an agreement. Magnus takes you home or you don't work here at night".

Clary gritted her teeth and said

"Fine, fine".

Magnus smiled and said

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Fray. Although I must say, walking with you would lessen my embarrassment slightly about walking with Clary, who seems to be channelling Bruce Vilanch and Madonna ".

Jocelyn laughed before kissing Clary again and said

"You have such a sweet friend".

Clary smiled until her mother left the room before glaring at Magnus and saying

"I seem to be channelling Bruce Vilanch and Madonna? You think my dress sense is that bad, say it to my face".

"You're right' said Magnus, fanning himself with the brochure again, 'I'm sorry, Fray. Your dress sense is worse than Bruce Vilanch and Madonna combined".

Clary was still angry at Magnus as she sat in the cafeteria that day. What did he know about dress sense?...well what right did he have to tell her that her dress sense was bad? She gazed at her beef stew unenthusiastically and it was several minutes before she looked at and saw Cecilia. She had been corned by two sophomore bigwigs and as Clary listened, she heard one of them say

"Hey, come on. Come sit with us, let us get to know each other better. You are coming to Wayland's party right?"

Clary called out to Cecilia.

"Hey Cecilia. Over here".

Cecilia looked up and the two boys turned around. Clary pointed to the seat and Cecilia muttered an apology before coming over to Clary. The two boys dissolved back to their table and Cecilia smiled at Clary.

"Thanks' she said, 'I'm not very good with guys".

Somehow her aversion to them didn't stop them from coming after her. Long scarlet hair, sapphire eyes, a slender figure and a delicate smile, Cecilia was fast becoming the male student's fantasy girl. Clary grinned and said

"No problem"

Cecilia leaned forward and confessed

"I don't think I can get used to this school"

Clary was about to agree when Cecilia looked down at her food and gasped.

"Oh no. Your food is mouldy".

Clary gazed down at the spinach floating through the stew and said

"It's beef stew. Do you want to try some?"

Cecilia looked at it and Clary almost laughed.

"It isn't mouldy. It's spinach".

She offered Cecilia a little portion in a plastic cup on the table and Cecilia took the cup gingerly. She picked up a spoon and slowly raised it to her mouth. She swallowed and Clary watched her. Cecilia's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly with pleasure.

"It's really good" she said and Clary nodded.

"My mom is a good cook".

Cecilia took another sip and said

"Delicious".

As lunchtime went on and Cecilia began to eat her own pumpkin soup and mineral water, she and Clary discussed her time in Britain, why she had moved and what it was like travelling the world.

"Whoa' said Clary, 'so you actually met Prince William. Did you speak?"

Cecilia nodded and said

"He was really nice but we only spent about ten minutes together in the entire six hours of proceedings and that was in a group".

"Wow' said Clary, sitting back, 'you really get around".

Cecilia giggled and said

"I'll back in a minute. I need to give this to the dish washer people".

Clary prevented herself from remarking on the half empty soup and the fact Cecilia called them dish washer people and instead nodded. That's all she seemed to be doing lately, nodding and smiling. Cecilia stood up and lifted up her tray. She turned and as her head turned towards the stairs, she stepped forward and...

Bumped into Jace Wayland. The soup left in the bowl slopped forward and the bowl tilted forward, the remains onto his white shirt. The orange soup stained immediately, spreading down his shirt and through it onto his singlet beneath. The entire cafeteria went silent, everybody staring in shock. Jace slowly looked down at his now orange shirt before looking up slowly. Cecilia's face changed from surprise to horror and Clary stood up suddenly, too shocked to be her normal meek self.

The rest of the Shadowhunters came down the stairs, from their private dining area and surveyed the mess. Cecilia stuttered out an apology and Sebastian said

"That's an unusual greeting".

Cecilia gulped and said

"I'll pay for the cleaning costs".

Jace started unbuttoning his shirt and said with great boredom.

"Cleaning costs? Are you joking?"

Cecilia watched as he undid his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. As it went down, it hit Cecilia, who dropped her tray. Sebastian squeezed Jace's shoulder and said

"Now, now Jace. Don't bully such a cute girl".

He sat down on the table and said

"If you were ten years older, I would have wanted to meet you. You don't have any older sisters, do you?"

Alec said

"But would they have wanted to meet you, that is the question?"

Sebastian chucked a plastic spoon at him and Alec ducked, smiling for the first time. It illuminated his face and brought a light to his face that he never normally had. Jace ignored them both and said

"Ahhh, I feel cold".

Both Sebastian and Alec moved away from the table, realising the anger in Jace's voice. He said

"If I catch the flu, what will you do?"

Cecilia shook her head and he moved forward. Cecilia backed away and fell down onto her chair. He said

"I am the son of Wayland Pty Ltd, which half of America relies on. I own businesses, which own businesses. What do you know about the future of America? What would you do if I die?"

Cecilia shook underneath his gaze and he repeated his question louder this time, so the entire cafeteria heard it.

"I said, what would you do if I die?"

He shouted the last two words and suddenly Clary, scared for Cecilia's sake, found herself yelling

"STOP".

The whole cafeteria went silent. Suddenly everybody was looking at her, Jace had frozen and Clary realised what she had done. She swallowed and said

"Stop...please".

Slowly Jace's head turned towards her, his golden eyes boring into hers. All three of the others, Simon, Alec and Sebastian were staring at her. She continued, unable to stop herself.

"It wasn't on purpose".

Jace slowly got up, his moves suddenly predatory. He moved towards her and she gulped. He was three centimeters, two centimeters, one centimeter then he was passing her. The other three followed, the silence following their exit. It was only at the door that Jace turned back and looked at her. She averted her eyes and then he was gone. She had made the one mistake she told herself she would never make; she had stood up to one of the most powerful and wealthiest students in the country. Which was a BIG mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate all the reviews, guys. Thank you for all your positive feedback and hopefully you like this next chapter :) Also I will try to post every three to four days but currently I am in Year 12, so this might go out the window during exams. **

**Chapter Three: How To Survive A White Notice**

All she had ever wanted was a quiet life, one where she studied hard, hung out with Magnus, tolerated her family's quirks and graduated from Idris with high marks and no marks against her name. Yet as she stood in front of her open locker the next day, staring at the white notice hanging from the top shelf, she realised that she had been overly optimistic the day she had ever thought she would get that. She had become involved in their game. A deep feeling of foreboding starting rising from the pit of her stomach and all she could do was stare at the white paper flapping in the breeze.

"WHITE NOTICE. WHITE NOTICE. THE SHADOWHUNTERS HAVE ISSUED A WHITE NOTICE. CLARISSA FRAY HAS RECEIVED A WHITE NOTICE".

And as quickly as it had happened to everybody else in the past, everybody knew. And her life was going to be hell.

* * *

Clary walked down the hall, half expecting people to be chasing after her, throwing rotten fruit or hanging her upside down from the roof terrace. However there was nothing but silence. From within classrooms, everybody was scribbling in their books, taking notes, teachers were talking. She hadn't seen anyone do any work since...since the day she had arrived.

She knew for a fact that no girl had ever received a white notice before, so maybe there was some disparities with how to deal with her. Had they opted for the silent treatment? Clary felt a rush of relief, if it was that, she could deal with it. She actually couldn't care less if nobody spoke to her ever again, it wasn't as if their conversations had much substance anyway.

She almost skipped to her Maths class and swung open the door. For one moment, she was staring at everyone, working for the first time in an age, then the next, something heavy, dusty and white descended down onto her and she found herself covered in flour. It hit her head hard, shocking her before she sneezed violently. She surveyed her dusty, now ghost white uniform and then looked up with gritted teeth. So much for "the silent treatment".

Everybody turned around and laughed at her. She supposed if it had been a gentle prank, she would had found it funny as well. But their malicious laughter made Clary wanted to scream at them or yell or beat them up. The teacher looked up slowly and with boredom said

"Miss Fray, I cannot tolerate you wearing flour in my class. Go and wash it off".

"Can it please wait until after the lesson?' said Clary, 'our exams are coming up and..."

She dwindled off into silence and everybody giggled to themselves, whispering behind their hands. She might not even be here for exams. Straightening her shoulders she said with great dignity

"Alright, I'll go wash it off".

She didn't fail to notice that whilst Cecilia wasn't amongst the laughing students, she was staring ahead ignoring Clary. Clary walked down the hall, clenching her fists so that she didn't retaliate. So much for Cecilia being a friend.

She entered the bathroom and passing the showers and reaching the marble basins, she turned the gold tap on at full blast. She took off her blazer and started scrubbing it underneath the running water. She swore underneath her breath, as she scrubbed, pretending it was Jace Wayland who was underneath her grip, that she was washing his smug smirk off his arrogant face. She looked up and saw her face, covered in flour, screwed up with anger and sweat and she threw her blazer on the floor.

"DAMN YOU" she yelled, 'DAMN YOU ALL".

Clary leant against the wall, furiously, trying to regain some control, when she heard a faint click from outside. She turned her head towards the door, shadows dancing underneath it. She slowly moved towards it, reaching her hand out for the lock. She tried to turn it but it didn't open. She tugged at it, hard and she heard laughing behind the door.

"LET ME OUT' she yelled, 'LET ME OUT".

"You can stay in there where you belong" hissed somebody and slowly the laughter dissolved.

"HEY' she banged on the door, 'LET ME OUT OF THE FREAKING BATHROOM".

Clary twisted and pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. She had been locked into a bathroom, albeit a fancy one, but what the hell? Would anybody actually let her out? Even the janitors were paid to please the Shadowhunters.

She took a step backwards, thinking over her situation. She took another step backwards and then suddenly the jets of the showers started shooting out, spraying her with water. The heavy jets, somehow mysteriously had been pointed at a strange angle and they were all soaking her to the bone. She screeched a little and stumbled backwards, tripping as she moved out of her shower area and back into the toilet areas, falling down and hit her back hard against the tiles. She lay on the tiles, staring up at the chandelier, struggling to find a coherent thought for what was happening to her.

Clary had had flour, water and confinement within the first twenty minutes of receiving the note. What else would she have to endure before either she left or the Shadowhunters got bored? Suddenly anger overwhelmed her. She was being treated as less than a human being. She may be poor and an eyesore to some but she couldn't care less. She sat up and looked at the door.

It was heavy wood, she wasn't stupid enough to run at it and hope it broke. She looked around and her eye caught sight of a toilet seat, which had been removed due to lacking the proper shine the students so desired in a toilet lid. It still hadn't been taken to the dump yet. She got up and picked up the toilet lid, feeling the heavy weight of it in her hands. She then walked through the still spurting shower jets and reached the door.

"Come on Clary' she told herself, 'let's get this over with".

She swung it backwards fast before ramming forwards into the lock. The door quivered slightly and she thought she heard the lock make a funny noise. She repeated it again, harder this time, slamming herself forward. This time there was a small CRACK. She took a deep breath in before hitting the lock several times. On her eighth hit, the lock completely cracked and the door swung open.

Clary tossed the lid aside and walked out of the bathroom, panting heavily. She knew class would almost be over, so instead of going back there, she made her way to the fire escape. She passed several students on the way, some of which threw paper at her but Clary ignored them. As she rounded the corner, Cecilia came passed, having just used the drink fountain. Clary felt herself smile, perhaps a vague hope that Cecilia would smile back. Instead Cecilia averted her eyes and continued walking along the passageway.

Clary looked back after her retreating back, almost close to tears. Jace Wayland had made her lose her only friend. There were infinite possibilities to what she could call him but she refrained. She opened up the fire exit door and when it had closed, she screamed

"DAMN YOU ALL".

She listened as her words echoed over the courtyard and leant back against the door, closing her eyes. At least nobody could follow her here.

"Do you think you could be slightly less noisy?"

Clary jumped away from the door and peered down the stairs. Simon Lewis got up from the stairs he was sitting on, taking his Ipod out of his ears and said

"You come here all the time to vent out your rage. Could you possibly find another place to disturb the peace?"

Clary gazed at him openmouthed, looking at his designer jeans, expensive sneakers, white top underneath an open long sleeved tartan shirt before she realised what he had said. Did he mean...could it possibly...he had been here other times?

"Have you been listening to me all this time?"

Simon gave her a pointed look and said

"I'm sorry but the fire escape is my area. It has been before you arrived. So could you please do that?"

He put his Ipod back in his ears and Clary just continued staring at him, still in shock. He listened for a few minutes before realizing she was still looking at him. She nodded at him before making her way up the stairs, shivering slightly. Simon watched her before sighing and saying

"Forget it. You stay here, I'll go. Make sure NEXT time you check to see if I am here".

He walked up the stairs past Clary, without looking back. Clary stared after him, her brain still confused to react. A Shadowhunter...being remotely nice to her? She walked back down the stairs and looked out over the courtyard. The sun moved out from behind a cloud and she felt its ray caress her cheeks. Maybe there was good in people like him? Definitely not Jace Wayland but maybe...possibly...there was good in Simon Lewis.

* * *

Magnus eyed her sympathetically and said

"He definitely is one seriously attractive guy I wouldn't touch with a barge pole".

Clary huffed from her job of sweeping the floor and said

"Jace Wayland. Not Simon".

Magnus tutted and pushed his hair artistically behind his ear.

"Honey, he "allowed" you to stay for one day. Even Jace freaking Wayland probably would have done that. You look pitiful, whoever gave you the idea flour looked good in your hair was lying to you".

Clary ignored him and said

"No, I am pretty sure Wayland's limo followed me here. He's watching me. He won't be happy at all that I haven't quit yet. There is absolutely no way he would feel any sort of sympathy for me. But you are wrong about Simon, if you were there, you would have seen his body language, facial expression, were all sort of compassionate".

Magnus rolled his eyes and said

"Probably just ate a bad sushi. Look none of them are good. Not Simon Lewis. Definitely not Jace Wayland".

"Did you say JACE WAYLAND?"

Both Magnus and Clary turned to see an elegant and graceful woman, framing the doorway. Her silver blonde hair was loose down her shoulders, whilst her green eyes sparkled seductively. Her pale skin was clothed in a blue kimono, from her Japanese travels. Camille Belcourt was the shop owner and whilst acted vastly mature and wiser than her employees, was always happy to indulge in gossip whilst imparting words of wisdom.

"You mean from Wayland Pty Ltd? My, my Clarissa Fray, what have you got yourself involved in whilst I was away?"

"Camille' said Clary, pretending her sudden appearance hadn't frightened her, 'where did you come from?"

Camille walked forward and said

"You know these big shot corporations are often involved with the mafia? Perhaps they will try to erase you".

"Erase me?" said Clary dubiously.

Camille obtained a faraway, dreamy look and placing a hand on her chest said

"My ex-boyfriend was a drug dealer and I didn't even know. He turned against the law and lived a life fraught with danger. Clary, you must be very careful".

Magnus frowned and said

"Exactly what era was this?"

Camille appeared to not have heard the question, she was very open about her love life and very closed about her age.

"Remember Clary, men are quite often not what they seem".

With that parting remark she swept out again and Magnus stared after her openmouthed.

"What was THAT?"

Clary looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said

"Does that last remark apply to you?"

* * *

Clary left the shop a couple of nights later feeling utterly wiped out. She had spent the last few days, coping with snakes, spiders, having her locker raided three times, the contents thrown out the window and her favorite, being held out of a window by her feet. She didn't know how long she could deal with this. Magnus had a hot date, as he called it, so she was left to lock up the shop.

She placed the key in her bag and walked along the street, the dim light hard to navigate by. Maybe she should just transfer. At this rate, she wouldn't graduate and wouldn't even have a decent job. As she rounded the street corner, she became aware that behind her were three people. She felt a faint sense of foreboding but decided to ignore it. Nobody would target her outside of school.

She did increase her step and when she saw the train station up ahead, she broke into a run. The train station was set up on a hill, so you had to climb up stairs to get to it. Below the stairs and train station was a gully where people sometimes cut across to get to the other side of town. Clary hated it there, it was dark, dangerous and surrounded by rubbish. She was looking forward to getting home for leftover beef stew, it was microwave night, one of the three nights a month when they used the microwave.

As she went to climb smilingly up the stairs, she suddenly felt her arm twisted backwards and dragged backwards. A hand clamped down over her mouth and someone whispered

"If you know what's good for you, don't move".

Clary squirmed, fear pulsing through her. She was going to get taken down to the gully. Someone grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her forward. Relax, relax, she told herself and she let herself go limp. The person whose hand was over her mouth loosened it slightly and she bit it hard. They swore and she kicked backwards, hitting them in the kneecap. They stumbled backwards and she swiveled punching them hard in the face. Her hand connected with their nose and they fell hard onto the ground, clutching their nose. One of the other ones grabbed hold of both her arms, pulling them behind her. She tried to kick them but the third one held onto her legs and hoisted her up into the air. He yelled

"Just do as we say and leave Idris. Otherwise we have no choice".

Clary stopped struggling for real this time. They were from Idris? And targeting her outside of school? A tear dribbled down her face. Jace Wayland had gone too far this time. She would leave now. She didn't respond and they shook her.

"Hey? Are you listening?"

"Alright fellas, game's over".

All four of them turned around to see Simon Lewis, standing there, his hands in his pockets. Clary had never been so relieved to see someone in her whole life, her heart started banging hard against her ribcage. One of them gasped and said

"What...are you doing here?"

"Let the girl go".

Their grip relaxed slightly on Clary but they didn't let her go.

"No..Jace wants her out of the school. She need to..."

"I don't care if Jace told you to get her out of the school but don't make excuses for deciding to interpret that as meaning he wanted you to rape her. You know nothing about him. Now get out of my sight".

They let Clary go and she sat there still in shock. Simon watched with boredom as they ran off, as quick as their legs could carry them. Simon turned back to her and said

"Why is it wherever I go you seem to follow me?"

Clary shrugged, her relief dissolving into tears. She had almost been raped. She found herself shivering, tears streaking down her face. Simon watched her and said

"Jace didn't tell them to rape you. He may want you out of the school otherwise you will serve as a constant reminder that someone beat him. But he would never tell anyone to rape a girl".

She looked up and stuttered out a thank you. Simon said

"Is your train coming?"

Clary nodded slowly and Simon helped to her feet. They walked side by side to the stairs and then he walked behind her up the stairs, making sure she didn't faint. He waited with her until the train came and when she tagged on, she turned to him and said

"I truly am grateful".

Simon stepped away and said

"Don't misunderstand. I would have done it for anyone".

The train doors closed and Clary watched him as the train speed away. She then collapsed down onto a seat, close to the driver and watched everyone on the train that night, whether they were old or young, her fear still real. She could have been raped by three teenage boys being controlled by a megalomaniac. Whatever Simon said, Jace was a nasty piece of work and she needed to avoid him. But like he also said, she didn't believe he was that much of a jerk to tell someone to rape a girl. Think about something else she told herself and her thoughts immediately went to Simon. Magnus had been wrong, Simon was a good person, even if he didn't want to admit it. And that for the moment could hopefully sustain her whilst she was at Idris.

* * *

Jace sat at the mahogany dinner table, the 20 foot room obviously devoid of people. He had just come off the phone from Alec, who had told him about Simon and the girl. Clare...no Clary. Clary Fray. Why in god's name was it so hard to make her leave? Sebastian had said maybe it was Jace's animal attraction that kept her going whilst Alec had unhelpfully stated that she might not be scared at all.

He had seen her go into that shop, smiling and laughing with her crazy friend. Alec was probably right, he was perceptive like that. But that was what made it worse that she didn't find him scary. He just wasn't used to people not cowering before him or worshipping his feet. Although his heart had almost stopped when Alec had first said that Clary had almost been raped. He would have been responsible. He would have been responsible for telling three nutters to rape an almost innocent girl. He swore underneath his breath and leant back in his chair.

Suddenly he was aware of voices from outside the dining room and then the doors opened. A pale blonde woman, with her hair pulled back by combs, flinty gray eyes and a stern expression on her face came through the doors.

"I want you to stop the deal with the Tokyo Bank".

"But Miss Herondale, $6 billion dollars have gone into that and three years of..."

"I SAID STOP THE DEAL WITH THE TOKYO BANK. They are of no importance to Wayland Pty Ltd anymore especially after the recent Financial Crisis. Several of their major investments looks set to fail and plenty of their stockholders are pulling out. Do you think I want to be involved with them?"

She waved her personnel away before catching sight of Jace, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh' she said, dispassionately, 'it's you".

Jace laughed tonelessly and said

"What a mother! After 6 months of not seeing your son, this is the greeting he gets?"

She calmly undid her jewellery and said

"Shall we eat?"

As the servants brought food to the opposite ends of the table, Jace and his mother sat in silence, eating. After several mouthfuls, his mother said to one of the servants

"Can you bring the chef here?"

Jace looked up but continued eating. Both of them continued their silence, sipping water from crystal glasses but neither of them spoke. Finally she said

"I've heard about what's going on at Idris".

Jace looked up and she raised an eyebrow.

"Unable to control a mere commoner?"

Jace stared down at his meal angrily, clenching his hands underneath the table.

"How can you be expected to control Wayland Pty Ltd if you can't even control a little school?"

She laughed to herself and then looked away. When the chef arrived, he bowed and said

"You called me madam?"

Imogen gazed at the wall behind Jace and said

"Starting tomorrow, you needn't return".

The chef's face slowly turned to horror and Jace looked up, his stomach clenching. His mother waved her hand away like she was swatting a fly before she said to her PA, Malachi

"You need to hire a new chef".

Malachi bowed and said

"Yes madam".

He turned and led the chef out, the chef slightly reluctantly leaving. His mother turned and looked at Jace

"Only a great man can control someone. So until you are one, don't bother acting like one".

She looked at him but Jace avoided her eye. He had nothing to say to her.

* * *

Clary sat in the cafeteria , eating her leftover food. She stared at the wall blankly, vaguely wondering where Simon was, if only to thank him again. Her mother had waved her off smilingly and she hadn't had the heart again to tell her she wanted to quit. Her entire family was proud of her, proud of her achievement, proud they had a daughter that had broken a barrier of rich and poor as they called it. Optimistic and unrealistic was what Clary called it.

As she ate, she became aware of footsteps approaching and then a person appearing in the corner of her eye. She slowly looked up and saw Jace Wayland standing over her, an arrogant expression on his face. She looked away and continued eating. He gazed down at her and said

"What do you think you are doing, a mere commoner like you eating with the rest of us?"

Clary continued eating and avoiding his gaze. He continued and said

"You don't listen to me? You think I can't control you? I AM A GREAT MAN".

She still didn't respond and he lost his temper. He grabbed hold of her stew and threw it on the ground. The bowl smashed into tiny shard and Clary jumped. It attracted the entire attention of the cafeteria, who turned and watched silently. Jace looked up at Clary breathing hard and Clary noticed Cecilia in the background, looking shocked. Jace slowly walked away and Clary knelt to the ground, trying to sweep up the mess. Jace turned to his friends coming down the stairs and said

"Hey, let's go to 5th Avenue".

Sebastian said

"Why?"

Jace looked down at his shoes slightly covered in stew and said

"Because something filthy's covering them".

As he walked away, Clary looked up and saw Simon, standing at the top of the railing looking down at her. His face was impassive but somehow looking at him, she felt like he gave her strength. She looked down at the stew, which although old had been lovingly prepared by her mother. And she looked at Jace, who couldn't find happiness unless it was tormenting someone.

And then she got up.

"Wait right there".

Jace stopped and slowly turned around, a fight in his eyes.

"What? Did you say something?"

Sebastian and Alec had stopped walking down the stairs and were also watching her. Clary hissed

"I don't know if it's because you are a rich boy or what?"

Jace raised an eyebrow and said

"Huh?"

Clary took a step backwards and clenched her fists. Everybody was watching her. And she had finally had enough of staying silent.

"You are a loser who has never earned money in his life".

Jace stared at her, apparently lost for words. He and Clary stared at each other and it was like they were the only two people in the room. Clary took a deep breath and yelled

"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT".

And she punched him in the face, her fist hitting him straight in the nose. Behind it was the last three months of loneliness, misery, sorrow and unhappiness and it propelled her body forward. The second she hit Jace, the sheer impact saw him stumble backwards and fall to the ground in shock. Around her, everybody stared openmouthed at her except for Simon, who was smiling slightly and Cecilia who was grinning. Clary stared at Jace and said

"I declare war. I won't run away. I won't hide behind money. This is my declaration of war".


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, your feedback and positive reviews has been overwhelming. Thank you so much for reviewing, following or choosing to favourite Idris Academy. Hopefully you like this chapter, several new characters are about to be introduced :).**

* * *

**Chapter Four: When One Is Kidnapped**

Clary stretched and sat up in bed yawning. She looked around her small room, trying to find her watch before finally locating it on her wrist. She gazed down at it before momentarily cursing and leaping out of bed. She ignored the pain as her foot came down onto an old piece of Lego and hopped towards her chair, where she had draped her uniform. She pulled it on minus the blazer and shoving her books into her bags, ran out of her bedroom into the kitchen outside. Her mother was already busy making breakfast, Jonathan, her younger brother was trying to do his homework and her father, Luke was trying to fix the breakfast table leg but clearly failing.

"Morning Clary' he said, several nails in his mouth, 'I just wanted to make some headway before I went off to work".

Clary nodded, even though she knew that this project had been going on for the past six months before turning and grabbing some white, plastic bread from the packet and heading for the door.

"Clary' called her mother, 'don't you want breakfast?"

"I'm late' she called, 'see you at dinner".

She closed the door on everyone's questions before heading down her apartment stairs, out the door and careening towards the end of the street. Her bag juddered on her back behind her but she ignored it, passing a man riding very slowly on his bicycle. Over the years, she had become quite a good runner, having to run to the train station quickly because she had no alarm and often overslept.

As Clary made her way down the hill, she ran into someone, falling to the floor. Her tights split open immediately, her knees grazing. She got up apologising slowly and tried to go around them. The person just stepped with her, their bulky and muscular body easily blocking her. She looked up and saw her reflection in dark shades.

She then turned to cross the street but a black Mercedes drew up in front of her, causing her to skid to a halt. Another man got out and she was grabbed from behind. Before she could scream, a flannel was clamped over her mouth and immediately a harsh, burning smell ripped through her nostrils.

She struggled in vain against their grip but these weren't small town crooks or teenage boys playing men, they were trained. And as the chloroform made her eyes descend down, her brain woozy and her legs floppy, she managed to get a glimpse of someone opening the window and staring at her solemnly. Jace Wayland. Then she was falling into a...

* * *

It was Isabelle who convinced her to come to Idris Academy. Isabelle, whom she had never spoken to, never been friend with, never interacted with, Isabelle, the famous model who only needed her first name for people to recognise her by. Always smiling, long black raven hair, dark brown-gold flecked eyes, pale and tall but also one of the nicest people who had ever graced the screens and billboards of the world.

It was at an open day at Idris and Clary had been forced along by her mother, who was keenly interested in Idris even though she never expected Clary to get in. However when Clary had seen that Isabelle, a former student at Idris, was coming to speak to the public, she had dragged her mother along to listen. Isabelle stood at the podium, elegantly attired and addressed everyone with the same courtesy and grace she did everyone.

"I'm Isabelle and I graduated in 2009. Welcome to Idris Academy today".

She nodded at everyone and Jocelyn muttered to Clary

"She's gorgeous".

Clary pointed at the brochure and said

"She is the daughter of Maryse Trueblood and her husband Robert of Company Trueblood. When she isn't modelling, she is studying abroad in France".

Jocelyn read the rest of the brochure and said loudly

"Wow what an amazing person".

Everyone around them leapt at the sound and even Isabelle looked over. Clary reddened, her blush clashing with her hair but Isabelle just smiled. She said

"I'd like to say something to those who are still deciding what path they wish to take. Be true to yourself".

Clary gazed at Isabelle, a smile forming. She was brilliant. Isabelle said

"If you do this, then I am sure you will have a great school life".

Clary sighed. Isabelle was her role model in life. From that moment on, she wanted to attend Idris so she could turn out to be exactly like this wonderful person. She had watched as Isabelle stepped down off the podium and interacted with anybody who came up to her with questions. Clary wanted to meet her but eventually Isabelle was pushed off in another direction and Jocelyn was telling her that she had to get back to school.

So she never got to meet her idol but she would enter Idris and eventually one day, she hoped that she would be every bit as successful and happy as Isabelle. Idris seemed like a dream that when she achieved that dream, she felt like she could never come back down to Earth. Until she actually arrived.

* * *

Clary's eyes opened slightly and adjusted to the bright light. As her brain slowly lost the groggy feeling, she began to take in her elegant surroundings. The expensive flowers, the chandeliers, the golden plaited and Turkish and Swedish furniture, the glass mirror in front of her.

And then she noticed someone in front of her, a stunningly beautiful girl. She had sleek red-gold hair that had been draped round one side of her neck in a pearl clasp. Her green eyes were illuminated by expertly done mascara and eyeliner, her small frame complimented by a gold dress that didn't quite stick to her curves but wasn't a sack. Adorning her neck was a diamond necklace that set off the dress.

Clary started to stand up and started to apologise for the intrusion but the girl simply copied her in movements and speech. Then Clary realised it was herself, which she admired so much. She gazed in astonishment at the change that had happened, how much makeup and hairspray and expensive clothes could change a person. Magnus was right when he told her she could look so much better than she did. Not that she would ever let him know.

She started to smile before someone else came into the mirror's reflection behind her. Clary jumped again and turned around to see Jace Wayland, eying her with evident pleasure. Before he could say anything Clary said

"What is the meaning of this?"

Jace, in quite plain clothes (for him), designer jeans and a short sleeved top, shrugged and said

"Withdraw".

He moved to the bar and said

"Drink?"

Clary stared at him in bewilderment and he said

"Don't worry, it is all non-alcoholic. My parents insisted I didn't rot my brain cells until I was at least 21".

When she still didn't respond, he looked at her and said

"Don't tell me, with great beauty comes great stupidity".

Ignoring this, Clary said

"Withdraw?"

He looked up from where he was pouring something into a glass and said

"You declared war, right? Withdraw".

Clary felt her anger return and she said

"I wasn't kidding".

Jace laughed, without looking up and said

"10,000 dollars".

"Excuse me?" said Clary.

He motioned with his hand and said

"That's the amount I have invested in you".

Clary's voice went shrill and she said

"$10,000?"

Jace laughed and said

"Total spa treatment, hair and makeup is $2000, the dress is a further $2000, whilst the shoes are $500. The jewellery makes up the rest".

Clary found herself stuttering

"So you have done this to me with the intentions of pushing me into debt?"

Jace said with boredom dripping off his tongue

"Stop, it doesn't matter how much, if you want these kind of things, I'll give".

He stepped away from the bar with his drink and walked towards her. Clary eyed him and said

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Jace laughed to himself and Clary said

"What are you laughing at? You think I would want these kind of things"

She started trying to take off the necklace but couldn't find the clasp. It would be just her luck if he had superglued it to her neck, she would be mugged in the street. Jace raised an eyebrow and said

"Why were you fascinated then? Before you saw me? You were fascinated, weren't you?".

Clary looked away, trying to find any sort of reason other than she had been taken away by what could be done. Jace said

"You see you are like everyone. People's hearts can be moved instantly by money. You have disappointed me, Clarissa Fray".

Clary clenched her teeth and he took a sip before saying

"Smile. You are ecstatic that such a transformation is possible".

She still wouldn't look at him and he came towards her.

"Smile' he said forcefully, 'SMILE".

Finally Clary looked up and said

"Are you stupid? HOW CAN I SMILE?"

Jace went to say something but she cut him off

"Such a thing done by you, I am not the slightest bit ecstatic about it. You cannot persuade everything in this world with money".

Jace looked at him, shock and something else running through his eyes. Clary turned and stormed towards the door, leaving a silent room. Clary stormed out of the room, angrily muttering to herself.

"The nerve of that guy. How dare he tell me that...' then another thought hit her, 'crap, where are my clothes?"

She looked both ways down the long, bright hall, filled with portraits and mirrors before seizing the nearest door handle and opening it into a study, which was roughly the size of her house. She looked around, trying to find any indication of her uniform or even life in this dull, large house and her eye caught sight of a series of photographs on the counter by the wall.

She walked towards them and saw they were of a girl, with her friends, smiling on a couch and one of her in a wedding dress. She was half Asian, with striking looks, curved cheekbones and a black bob but her gold eyes immediately pointed her out as Jace's sister. Maybe she was his half sister. It was the only bit of humanity in the room, everything else generic wealth and elegance.

"Clary' she said to herself, 'this is not the time to be admiring someone".

She opened the other door and came out into a billiards room that contained seventeen pool tables. She ran to the next door and for the next ten minutes spent her time running around, counting three more billiard rooms, as well as a Harry Potter dining hall, more than enough hallways, fourteen bedrooms, six bathrooms and countless amounts of stairs.

"Where in the world is my uniform?" she practically begged an ugly looking man in the portrait next to her.

As she stumbled out into a humongous hallway, the doors to the other side of the hall opened and she watched as a blonde woman stepped onto the marble accompanied by several bodyguards. She walked along the hallway, her heels clacking, her face impassive and walked straight passed Clary. Instead she said

"Would somebody please do something about that?"

Clary looked around and then realised she was talking about her. She watched as two bodyguards detached themselves and taking her by the arms, forced her along the corridor and away from the main hall.

Twenty minutes later, she had bruises, scrapes and lost dignity but she had finally found her uniform after pleading with them to give it back to her. She then stormed along the path away from the Wayland mansion and as she reached the gates turned around. The mansion spread horizontally as far as the eye could see and went up seven stories. Clary exhaled and said

"This is really something".

Inwardly she thought it might be a bad idea to make enemies with such people.

* * *

Clary gingerly made her way to the cafeteria the next day, half looking out for Jace Wayland and the multitudes of things he might contemplate doing to her. Unless he employed a torturer to think up ways to infuriate her or something. As she walked in, she realised a crowd had gathered around a window and as she half looked, she got the shock of her life. Scrawled in paint across the window was: **CLARISSA FRAY IS A SLUT. **Several other things were scrawled around it but Clary was too angry to look. Someone giggled and said

"Ah, I don't think I could live if they weren't lies".

Someone else said mock sympathetic

"But it seems so true that I can't back her up".

Clary's fist clenched and she turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. As she reached the door, she ran into Jace who looked at her.

"Did someone put salt in your tea?" he said as he walked past.

He then saw the writing on the windows and turned towards her, a strange look in his eyes. He opened his mouth.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING" yelled Clary and she stormed off. What the heck? What the heck? What the freaking heck? Even if he hadn't physically written anything there, he encouraged and condoned it all. To hell with him.

She ran to the fire exit, as per normal and screamed once she got out there.

"What's with those people?' she growled, 'I AM STILL A VIRGIN".

Her voice echoed across the courtyard and as she stared, she suddenly remembered. She spun around but her eyes met empty steps. She exhaled, relieved Simon hadn't heard her yell that. She looked across the yard and Simon said

"Virgin, huh?"

Clary jumped and Simon stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. He laughed at her expression and she stared at him. Somehow...he seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Don't laugh' she said sheepishly.

Simon shrugged and said

"Fine".

He opened up a magazine and started reading from it. Clary watched him and he suddenly said

"Do you know the time difference between here and France?"

"What?" said Clary.

"Time difference?" he said.

She bit her lip and said

"Roughly...five hours?"

He moved his head in a neutral way and then smiled at the picture he was looking at. Clary watched him and said

"Do you have some acquaintance in France? Or are you travelling there?"

Simon shrugged and Clary realised he was looking at pictures of Isabelle. Excited she said

"Isn't she amazing? Have you seen her in person? I REALLY want to meet her"

Simon looked up and said

"Really?"

Clary grinned and leant in closer to read the article. Simon considered moving away but in the end watched with amusement as Clary gasped at what Isabelle had to say. Above them, Jace watched them, his stomach tightening with a feeling he had never experienced before. How dare Clarissa Fray be so happy talking to his best friend? What was wrong with him, Jace Wayland? The great and almighty. She would never know what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I have received. I apologise for the small delay, my sister came back from school camp and got us all sick. Here is the next chapter of Idris Academy and once again, thank for all your reviews, I feel very privileged.**

**Chapter Five: Worst First Kiss**

Clary leant back on the counter, smiling to herself. Her smile widened as her fantasy became more lurid and it was only when Magnus managed to sidle up to her unknowingly and say

"You have a very perverted expression, Fray" that she woke up from it. She immediately busied herself tidying up the brochures, blushing and Magnus raised a carefully groomed eyebrow.

"Well...if you were to open the dictionary right now and look up reaction, there would be a picture of you right in the centre of the page".

"I was unaware' said Clary, looking at him, 'that you even considered the dictionary a worthwhile source to reference. I thought your whole world was governed by Vogue and Marie Clare".

Magnus winked and said

"I am much more than a pretty face".

Clary laughed tonelessly and said

"Do you want your pretty face damaged by my brilliant right hook?"

Magnus saw the approaching danger and said consolingly

"What's up Fray? Did Wayland or his bully boys pull another stunt again?"

Clary bit her lip, she hadn't told anyone about Jace kidnapping her before trying to bribe her to give up her declaration. She went to speak but then thought against it. She didn't need to come running to her friends every time some rich loser threw money at her or tried to buy her morals. Instead she said

"Not really' then she remembered the time she had spent with Simon and smiled to herself, 'today was a good day".

Magnus leant closer and said

"You seem kind of happy today. I detect a certain Simon Lewis monopolising your thoughts, dreams and desires".

Clary regained her composure and said

"I really don't know about him. He acts cold and quiet and most of his words are mono-syllabic. He doesn't stand up for anyone and spends most of his time hanging around the fire escape".

She bit her lip and then before Magnus could say anything said

"But he is kind even though he tries not to be. He doesn't agree with what Wayland and the others do. He is...different. And he likes ISABELLE" her tone ascending excitedly.

Magnus nodded vigorously and said

"Oh well, if he likes Isabelle, he is definitely a keeper".

Clary immediately glared at him and he raised his hands in defence

"I was being serious at the same time as I was being sarcastic. If he likes Isabelle, then I totally want to add him to my Facebook group. God, she is awesome".

Clary grinned and said

"I have just remembered why we are friends".

Magnus rubbed his temples and said

"I think you must have suffered brain trauma. So do you like him?"

Clary trying to deflect attention said

"Hey, hey, hey, what about you? And that guy who hit on you, the other day".

Magnus suddenly developed a dreamy look and said

"You guess?"

Clary and Camille said

"WHAT?"

Clary and Magnus jumped and Magnus said

"What are you doing here?"

Camille ignored his question and said

"Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast. And so young. God, youth these days are losing their innocence too fast".

Magnus said sardonically

"Despite my fabulousness, we didn't get "that" far".

Clary exhaled, relieved that Magnus was still taking his time. He had been hurt several times and she wanted him to pick the best possible people to have a relationship with. She just hadn't met the right person for him yet. He needed someone who balanced him out, quiet but intelligent, plain but not boring and would support Magnus in every possible way. Also it wouldn't hurt if he was attracted. Clary contemplated possible people that suited this criteria whilst Camille developed her dreamy look and said

"You kids, so innocent, so completely naïve to the world and its dangerous depths. How I envy that?"

Magnus said

"You realise you just completely contradicted yourself".

Camille ignoring him said

"Heed my warning. You must be careful when it comes to guys that either are too innocent or too knowing".

"Well, that certainly clears everything up" said Magnus.

"There was one guy I loved before, he was different. He had a sort of innocence about him, about the language of love, how people behaved, how you were suppose to conduct yourself in the world of love. And yet he was dangerous and worldly in other ways and this created a wedge between us. A man who acts tough and masculine may well be hiding a vulnerable and unhappy side to him. My lover was someone like that, brooding away, hiding his innocence from me and struggling with two emotional identities. He is in jail now".

She floated away into the back room and Clary and Magnus looked at each other.

"This was about guy number fourteen, right?"

Magnus nodded and said

"Let's just assume, if anything she says is the truth, that any man she picks is either mentally insane, criminally minded or downright homicidal".

He went to say something but someone outside the shop caught his eye. He said

"Well, well, well. Look who it is".

Clary turned and too her surprise, she saw Cecilia standing outside the window, looking in. She saw Clary and she smiled weakly.

Clary leant on the window as Cecilia looked at her shoes and Magnus and Cecilia pretended to redo the mannequin in the window to eavesdrop on their conversation. Cecilia swallowed and said

"I owe you an apology".

Clary had been half-expecting it the minute she saw Cecilia but she kept her face impassive. She was still hurting a little from the cold shoulder treatment Cecilia had given her. Cecilia looked down at her feet and said

"Though you helped me that one time, I treated you badly. You protected me and gave me friendship and I just screwed it up. Clary, I am sorry".

Clary shoved her hands in her pockets and said

"It doesn't matter".

"It DOES' said Cecilia impassioned, 'I want to say how truly sorry I am".

Clary said

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. At school, you'd better not approach me though, unless you want to be treated like the school's personal punching bag".

Cecilia opened her mouth and Clary cut over her.

"Look. I am not doing this because I am angry. I am doing this for your own good. If you wanna talk, give me a call. I don't think they have gone as far as to tap our phones yet. Okay?"

Cecilia bit her lip and said

"I am really sorry, okay?"

Clary said

"It's okay. Bullies are hard to stand up to and it took me a pretty long time to do it".

Cecilia finally nodded and said

"I will see you tomorrow, Clary".

She waved and Clary watched as she walked down the street. As she went back inside the shop, both Magnus and Camille looked at her with great disdain.

"Seriously Fray. You forgive someone who'd rather pretend not to know you when things go bad, even if you protected her butt. When did you becoming so..."

"Nice. Accepting. Understanding" offered Camille.

"I was going to say a pushover but your words are the better ones".

"Come on, guys' said Clary, 'if you went there, you'd both shake in your shoes. You would not to jack in order to save the skins of others. I was angry at her but then I realised that everybody would do the same. And she at least had the kindness to apologise. I have to be happy about that".

"Yeah well' said Magnus, 'you are the crazy one, everyone has always said that".

* * *

As she arrived at school the next day, she briefly looked for Cecilia but couldn't find her within the mix of people streaming out of class. Clary kept her eyes peeled for any signs of hate but as she passed, nobody paid her any attention. Not that she didn't keep her guard up and ready, even going as far as to raise her fists when someone bumped past her.

However as she approached her locker and nobody was hanging around it, none of her possessions had been thrown onto the ground and there wasn't a discriminatory word in sight, her apprehensive feeling started to dwindle a bit. She reached out for her locker lock slowly, twisting the numbers, every click making her jump.

Then as the lock unlocked, she inhaled deeply before pulling the lock off and opening the door. She stared at the empty space on the top shelf of her locker before exhaling, quite short of breath. She no longer had a white notice. She was completely and utterly free.

Clary turned around and the bell rang through the halls. She pulled her books out of her locker and started walking to class, almost bouncing on her toes. Her victimisation had finally stopped. A very small part of her wondered whether Simon had had anything to do with this but she refused to let herself believe it. As she walked down the hall, to her discomfort, Sebastian, Alec and Jace Wayland came around the corner, parting the adoring crowd and leaving awe in their wake.

Clary ducked her head, not wanting to antagonise them any further. However as she got close, Jace Wayland stopped and said

"Well, well, well. Clarissa. Enjoying your freedom at last?"

Clary stared at his with a raised eyebrow and said

"Oh was that you who took the notice down? Oh my gosh, I am ever so grateful. I shall have to record THAT in my diary".

Sebastian snorted and said

"Oh Wayland you crossed the line with that comment".

Jace said

"Verlac, if you spent the same amount of time practising your wit as you did harassing older women, you could have your own comedy show".

Sebastian's eyes had alighted onto his latest victim, a student teacher and he said

"Well, you'd better decide which one you want to devote your time too because both your wit and your love-life have absolutely nothing to recommend them".

He sauntered off, casually bumping into the student teacher, causing her to drop her books. Clary and Jace watched as he apologised to the blushing teacher and picked them, whispered something before shepherding her down the hall to her classroom. Clary turned back to the slightly pink Jace and said

"That was unnecessarily cruel".

Jace raised an eyebrow and said

"Yes but I would rather not have a love life than be desperate enough to take the quote "love thy enemy" seriously".

Clary couldn't help laughing and said

"What, you? When exactly have I implied that I "desperately" loved you; when I broke your nose or when I was kidnapped and insulted by your good self?"

Alec who had been ignoring the entire exchange, suddenly said

"Ah, so that's what happened".

"Shut up, Lightwood" hissed Jace and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Having a high opinion of yourself doesn't necessarily reflect everyone else's opinion".

Clary gazed at him and suddenly her inward reflection from last night came to mind. Alec Lightwood was the epitome of quietness, radiated intelligence (especially in his marks), was the straight man's role model in dress not too mention devastatingly attractive. Had she subconsciously been thinking of him when she had created the ideal boyfriend for Magnus? Well whatever she had been thinking, she knew she had to keep Magnus as far away as possible. On the off chance Alec was gay, by no means was he the person she wanted to ever go near Magnus. Before Alec could say anything else, Jace turned back to Clary and said

"So Clarissa, Simon was wondering whether you would like to come to a little homecoming dinner to celebrate the return of an old friend".

"Little?' said Alec, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and letting his hair fall over his eyes, 'there is no such thing as a little party to celebrate the arrival of Isabelle. Especially not in Simon's books".

Jace gazed at him before turning back to Clary and saying

"Isabelle is coming home. We wanted to celebrate her arrival and the entire year is invited. I am very surprised you weren't invited".

"So am I' said Clary, 'but sadly I don't have Internet so I can't receive words of wisdom from you let alone invitations".

Alec said

"Oh, that would explain why you don't know about..."

"ISABELLE" said Jace loudly and Clary jumped.

"I know who Isabelle is, you don't have to yell' she said before a thought occurred to her, 'and why am I invited?"

Jace laughed and said

"There isn't going to be tar and feathers or a beating in a remote location if that's what you are thinking. Just a party held at my place tomorrow. You know the way".

He and Alec walked off and Clary stood rooted to the spot, her brain not working properly. Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Cecilia, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, ISABELLE. What the heck was going on? Had she fallen into an alternative universe? She was going to a Shadowhunter party and Isabelle was going to be there. Heck yeah, she was so attending...What exactly was she going to wear?

* * *

The airport terminal was bustling, people crowding off planes, hurrying to their next destination, getting accosted by duty free salesmen. And at the centre of it all, Jace, Simon, Alec and Sebastian sat, waiting for the next plane to arrive in. Simon was fidgeting, playing with his mobile. Jace finally said

"Cool it man. In a minute, she is going to walk off that plane and see you, slowly walk towards you, a smile forming of her perfect face, graceful and elegant, unlike a certain redhead, and you are going to fall into each others arms, as if she had never gone away. Then after she pulls away, she will fall into the arms of the most attractive specimen she had ever seen. But she will only enjoy that slightly more than hugging you".

Simon rolled his eyes and said

"Soon your head won't fit through the door".

Jace shrugged and said

"It is a risk I shall have to take".

Alec was slouched in his seat, watching Sebastian passionately kissing an air-hostess a couple of metres away. Finally he turned to Jace and Simon and muttered something under his breath. A brown haired, blue eyed man passed, his body ripped beyond belief, he gazed at Alec and winked at him. Alec stiffened, his face registering with shock before he turned back to look at Sebastian kissing the hostess.

Jace said

"You should smile more...and stop fraternising with Clary".

Simon appeared not to hear him, checking his watch and Sebastian pulled away long enough to say

"Isabelle is late and Jace is jealous that Clary likes Simon more than Jace".

He then went back to what he was doing and Jace said

"I am not jealous".

"You are so" said Alec, 'otherwise why would you bother the friend?"

"Shut up guys" said Simon.

"I am not. But she received a white notice, which means that being nice to her isn't an option".

Alec said

"The white notice is getting so lame".

"HEY" said Jace and finally Simon said

"ISABELLE".

All four of them turned to see the raven haired beauty making her way through the crowd, her smile illuminating her face. Jace immediately noticed the tension drop out of Simon's shoulders, the way he relaxed as he stood up and waited for Isabelle to walk towards him. She saw Simon and waved and he suddenly walked towards her, throwing his arms around her. They embraced and Isabelle laughed and said

"I'm home".

Simon laughed in relief and she pulled away, looking at him.

"I haven't seen you in a while but you have grown up handsomely".

Simon grinned back at her and said

"I've been wanting to see you".

Isabelle said

"I felt the same way".

She reached back and hugged him again, pleased to see her childhood friend after so long. Simon went to embrace her again but she was pulling away and hugging Jace, Alec and Sebastian who had all stood up.

"Been doing good?" she asked Sebastian, who winked.

"And how is my lookalike twin" she said to Alec, who for once let himself be hugged.

Finally she got to Jace and said

"Are you too grown up for hugs, Wayland?"

"It's been a while" he grinned.

She hugged him before pulling away and said

"You look different. I wonder if something happened?"

"Nothing happened" Jace shrugged.

Sebastian said

"You have grown into quite the beauty. I can't believe the French let you get away".

"Or maybe I let them get away?" she said before turning back to Simon and said

"And what about you, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Simon said

"No, I don't".

Isabelle smiled and said

"That's too bad. You would make a wonderful boyfriend".

Jace said

"Would you like me to take your luggage?"

"No need' she said, 'I can take it myself. Now let's go to this lovely party you are throwing me. I can't wait to meet all of your friends".

* * *

Clary felt her feeling of apprehension return as she stood outside the Wayland mansion, the lights burning from the window. She gazed down at her black dress, plain, simple and cheap and sighed. Hopefully she wasn't too underdressed. She made her way up the driveway, apprehension mixing with her excitement to see Simon and Isabelle. Maybe she could actually meet Isabelle? That was a dream of hers.

She reached the open doors and peered inside, her insides immediately turning to mush. The homecoming party was a full blown event. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceilings, white table cloths adorned with food and drink, girls wearing dresses made out of silk and ermine and tulle, men wearing Armani tuxes with buttonholes. They all looked like they belonged in a fairytale and Clary felt so underdressed that she could have worn a sack and it probably would have been considered exactly the same as her dress.

She stiffened her back and slowly made her way inside. As she walked into the bright lights, she could immediately feel disdainful gazes on her back. She tried focusing on the staircase ahead, trying not to bump into anyone. She wished she had stayed in and watched Gossip Girl with Magnus or even Deal or No Deal with her neighbours. It would be better than this humiliation.

She saw Jace look at her over the crowd before looking away. He had known about the dress code but refused to mention it. She saw Alec in the corner, Sebastian kissing someone again (did he ever do anything else?) but no Isabelle or Simon. She stood by the wall for ten minutes hoping something would happen but finally concluded defeat. Everyone had pretty much summed her up as a hopeless case and disregarded her. She started towards the door, maybe she would see the end of Gossip Girl when she got home but halfway there someone said

"CLARISSA FRAY. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Clary turned and everybody stared, including Jace. Her face went red and she held onto her clutch tightly. The girl with two of her friends giggled and one of them said

"The dress code is meant to be abided by. Which means no hessian or cotton or generally sacks. Do commoners not understand the difference or even the basic dress etiquette?"

Everybody around her laughed and Clary took a step backwards trying to find an exit. Just let her leave. The girl continued

"Or did you actually think the Shadowhunters considered you high enough to completely disregard the proper rules of society? Oh dear, Clarissa, did you actually think you were worth something? Did you think you meant something to them? You thought maybe Jace Wayland or Simon Lewis would deign you worthy enough to sit with them?"

The girl picked up a water jug and said

"Maybe you could have least washed your outfit before you left home".

She jerked the jug towards Clary and before she could realise it, Clary was soaking wet, covered in water. She stood there dripping, her hair dangling down her face like straw. All around her people were laughing and Clary, humiliated beyond belief, turned, tears in her eyes. However before she could reach the exit, someone said

"Well, I happen to think Clarissa looks lovely".

Everyone turned and Isabelle, her raven hair twisted around her shoulders, her makeup illuminating her eyes, her dress ravishing, descended the staircase, Simon following her. Isabelle came towards Clary and said

"You are what I call unrealised potential. You are beautiful tonight Clarissa, no matter what you wear or how you look. Don't forget that".

She turned towards the girls, nobody laughing now and said

"And no matter what you wear, no matter how much you pay, you will never achieve the beauty you desire unless you actually show some HUMAN kindness".

The girl's face went red and Isabelle turned back to Clary. Clary's heart was beating quicker than ever, completely taken with Isabelle. She was so awesome, so kind. Then to her disbelief, Simon came up behind Isabelle and said

"She's right, you know. You look cute".

Cute was better than anything. She smiled sheepishly at Isabelle and Simon and Isabelle said

"Come on, Clarissa. Let me show you the gardens, they are beautiful at this time of year".

She turned and suddenly a voice ran out

"This is your homecoming party, Isabelle. Not a house sale".

Jace again. Why did the guy always spoil everything Clary thought to herself. Isabelle turned and said

"Nobody will miss me for ten minutes. Clarissa needs a chance to compose herself and I need a chance to calm down".

Jace said

"Clarissa can show herself around. You can stay here and talk to the guests".

Simon stepped forward and said

"I won't tolerate you talking to Isabelle like that".

Jace walked towards and said

"I have had enough of you. Talking with people who received the white notice, making them think that it doesn't mean something, treating your guests inappropriately. Acting like this is some game".

He raised his fist and slowly Clary realised he was going to punch Simon.

"NO" she screamed and as Jace stared thrusting his fist forward, Clary ran forward and pushed him away, awkwardly. They both fell sideways and for an instance, Clary was relieved Simon or Isabelle wouldn't get hurt. Then suddenly she had hit the floor, her back screaming with pain, her eyes screwed shut and her shoulders throbbing but there was something else. She slowly opened and realised what it was. She was lying on the floor, surrounded by hundreds of shocked party guests. And Jace Wayland was fallen on top of her. And they were kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey awesome and lovely reviewers, thanks for waiting for Chapter Six. Hopefully it meets your expectations :)**

**CHAPTER SIX: How To Survive The Aftermath of An Accidental Kiss**

"YOU KISSED HIM?"

Clary almost spat out her sandwich and looked up at Magnus' face.

"Keep your voice down" she said, looking around for eavesdropping customers, although she had waited until there was a lull.

"I think it's great' beamed Magnus, 'your first kiss at the very old, old age of 17".

"It's not great' said Clary, scowling, 'it's the worst thing EVER".

"How's it not great?' said Magnus, 'I thought you liked Simon".

Clary looked at her feet and Magnus watched her. Slowly she muttered

"It...wasn't Simon...it was Jace Wayland".

Magnus' eyes widened and Clary almost felt like crying.

"WHAT THE HECK?' said Magnus, 'it's like a freaking paradox. Is it possible you could sue for crimes against humanity?"

"They don't count accidental kissing' said Clary, burying her head in her arms, 'I've already checked".

"Having a kiss with someone you hate most in the world, it will surely traumatise you for the rest of your life" said Camille, suddenly resting on the counter.

"I've told you a million times before' said Magnus, 'don't suddenly appear. It scares people".

Camille ignored him looking straight at Clary and said

"Your first kiss was stolen...by someone you hate. And it was in front of the man you love most".

Clary's face dropped, remembering breaking away from the kiss and seeing Simon's impassive expression. Camille saw her face and cackled with amusement. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"This has happen to you before, hasn't it?"

* * *

"SHUT UP" roared Jace, as Alec and Sebastian laughed. As they continued, he said

"There's no way I would like her".

Sebastian looked towards Alec and spoke as if Jace wasn't there.

"Don't you think he wanted to kiss her in the first place?"

Jace slammed his fists down on the kitchen counter and said

"Don't mess around. It wasn't even like that".

"Oh' said Sebastian, 'so the reason you managed to fall on top of her and plant your lips onto hers was purely an act of friendship. God Jace, you have really turned into such a nice guy".

"Obviously being hit in the head by fist knocked some sense into him" said Alec, a smile quirking at his lips.

Jace glared at him and Sebastian mused

"It's weird that both of you fell and your lips met. It's not a freaking erotic novel".

Jace said

"Well, are you saying I wanted to kiss that poor girl then?"

Sebastian said

"For someone with as much experience as you claim to have, you seem awfully touchy about it. Was that your first kiss?"

Alec suddenly looked avidly interested and Jace said

"It was NOT my first kiss".

"But from what I know' said Sebastian, leaning back, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, 'it's your first kiss".

"Alec's never kissed someone before' said Jace, 'why don't you interrogate him instead?"

Sebastian said

"Alec has never claimed to have been in a relationship before. It's all part of his mysterious air. Plus, you have much better reactions. Alec just sits there and takes it".

Alec went faintly pink and opened his mouth, perhaps to tell Sebastian exactly why he had never kissed someone before but then thought better of it. Jace shoved his fingers through his hair and said

"You are completely wrong".

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing' said Sebastian, 'just a bad thing for you. The almighty Jace Wayland, attractive, wealthy and completely cool...has never kissed a girl before...and his first one was with his worst enemy".

"She isn't my worst enemy' said Jace, 'she's too..."

"Poor?" said Alec.

Jace said

"Don't be such a snob, Lightwood".

"Touchy, touchy' said Sebastian, 'this isn't something you would normally do".

"You guys don't know everything about me" said Jace and Sebastian's eyes gleamed. He leant forward and said

"Then when did you do it?"

"What?"

Sebastian spoke slowly

"If yesterday wasn't your first kiss, when was it?"

Jace growled

"Well let me see".

He squinted and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Well it was obviously marked and highlighted in the calender".

Jace said suddenly

"Three years ago?"

Sebastian looked at Alec and said

"I knew he had never kissed a girl".

"I have too. I've just never committed myself to a relationship" said Jace.

Sebastian said

"So what about Simon?"

"What about Simon?' said Jace sullenly, 'I'm not going to forgive him".

"Just forgive him" said Alec, to his hair.

"If he apologises' said Jace, 'then I'll forgive him".

"We can't do anything, if you are lonely without Simon".

"I don't care if Simon's here or not".

Alec shrugged at Sebastian and Jace ignored them both.

* * *

"Don't drag it on like this" said Isabelle, sitting on the lounge by the pool. Simon looked up and she said

"You have to reconcile with Jace".

Simon looked back down at his Ipod and said

"Recently he has been too reckless".

"Maybe that's the case" began Isabelle but he cut over and said

"But I snapped when he was speaking rudely to you. I can't forgive him for that".

Isabelle gazed out towards the vast and sparkling city, its lights beaming out towards them and said

"When Jace and Clary kissed, weren't you kind of mad at Jace?"

Simon couldn't help himself laughing and said

"What?"

Isabelle said

"I know you are attracted to that girl. She has strength and honesty, independence and courage".

Simon looked at her and she turned back to him.

"Make her important in your life. Now you can finally live life your own way without hesitation".

Simon looked down, his face still before he said

"Well done".

"What?" said Isabelle, looking at him with confusion.

"You know how I feel and yet..you use words to just play around with me".

"Simon?" said Isabelle, her face falling.

Simon stood up and yelled

"What does it mean to live without hesitation? I don't know what that means".

He pushed the chair backwards and left, the rain which had started pouring down, soaking him instantly. Isabelle stood up and yelled

"SIMON?"

* * *

Magnus held out his phone and said

"You should call him".

Clary gazed at it dubiously and said

"Really?"

"You should' said Magnus, 'if only to tell him that he and Isabelle make the perfect couple".

Clary raised an eyebrow before slowly bringing the digits on screen. She brought out a piece of paper with Simon's number, that Isabelle had given her yesterday and winked at her. She looked up at Magnus once more and he said

"You really don't want me to call him for you, do you?"

She quickly typed in the number and waited. Magnus watched her and checked that Camille wasn't around to give her opinion on this supposedly disastrous thing to do. The phone seemed to ring for an age before there was muffled static and suddenly Clary heard

"SIMON".

There was sounds of running footsteps and Clary squinted. Had he accidentally bumped answer?

"Hello?" she said but there was no answer. She was about to hit end then she heard a quiet

"Simon, wait".

The running stopped and she heard Isabelle say again

"You know, I am going back to France soon".

She heard a quick intake of breath but she doubted Isabelle would have heard. She should have hung up but she couldn't help herself from listening.

"You have to learn to stand on your own two feet. That's why I have decided to go back to France. For the sake of my dream of becoming a lawyer, I am throwing away my father's company. I've decided not to be a president but someone who can fights for justice. I don't want to be a commodity anymore. I want to be a human being. So I have to start my own life, without my family, friends or even society telling me what to do. And you should be doing that to".

Clary clutched the phone waiting for Simon's answer but he just stood in silence until finally Clary hung up. She looked over at Magnus who had been watching her and pushed away her tears.

"Well' she said, turning away from him, 'that went well".

"Okay' said Jocelyn, reading from a magazine, 'who is Australia's Prime Minister?"

* * *

Clary sat eating, without really tasting as her mother tested Jonathan for his exam. Luke considered this and said

"Rolf Harris?"

Jocelyn gave him a oh-come-on look and he shrugged

"I don't need to know who Australia's Prime Minister is? I just need to know who my boss is and that's enough authority for me".

Jonathan squinted and said

"I know they had a female Prime Minister recently but I think they had an election. John Howard?"

"You are both wrong' said Jocelyn, 'it's Tony Abbott".

"Who has a very strong mandate in the House of Representatives' said Jonathan, 'of 90 people".

"Correct' said Jocelyn, 'well done".

"Why is it that you know the most explicit detail like that and not the easiest thing of his name?" asked Luke.

Jonathan shrugged and Jocelyn continued

"Who is...?"

Clary stood up suddenly and said

"I'm done eating".

Everyone looked up and Luke said

"Aren't you going to having another serving?"

"I'm full" said Clary and walked out.

At Jonathan's stare, Luke said

"Well it is a crescent moon tonight. Females go a bit funny at that time".

Jocelyn, who otherwise would have told him exactly where to put his crescent moon theory, was looking after Clary. She then leant forward and said

"Do you think she's in love?"

"Huh?" said Luke and Jonathan together.

"Ever since that day' said Jocelyn, 'ever since the party she has been acting weird. She switches between smiling and anger, dreamy looks and murderous looks, sometimes she doesn't eat and sometimes she hums".

Luke considered this and Jonathan said

"Perhaps, she fell in love with some financial group heir?"

Jocelyn and Luke looked at each other and Luke said

"Maybe she's worried about the differences in social status?"

Jocelyn lost her shocked look and said

"If you think our daughter is that materialistic, I advise you spend the night on the couch".

Luke decided to stay out of the conversation altogether and Jocelyn said to Jonathan

"She could seriously be in love with a heir".

Jonathan nodded and Luke suddenly came back into the conversation with a

"This could mean we have really hit the jackpot".

Jocelyn said

"Alright that's it. You are on the couch tonight".

As Luke protested, Jonathan said

"Sometimes dad, you have no sense of romance".

* * *

Clary arrived at school and for the first time, didn't look wildly around for Cecilia. She still had been unable to find her after three weeks. She had tried calling her several times but each time it went to message bank. None of the other students shed any light and she would be damned if she had to ask Jace. So it was a great surprise when suddenly a limo pulled up, a driver got out and opened the door and Cecilia peered out and said

"Clary?"

"Cecilia?" said Clary and Cecilia motioned for her to get into the limo. Clary said

"Aren't you coming to school?"

"I've quit" said Cecilia, softly and that was all she said until they were driving around the block.

"Why?" said Clary when they were driving around Central Park. Cecilia, wearing an elegant Gucci suit said

"I'm not sure I want to go back to school".

'Why not?' said Clary, 'I thought you were semi-enjoying yourself".

Cecilia didn't speak for a while and when Clary looked at her, she saw tears streaming down her face.

"Cecilia?' she said, 'what's wrong?"

Cecilia couldn't speak for several minutes, gulping and sniffling as she cried and Clary just patted her on the back until finally she said

"I received a white notice".

Clary thought she had misheard and said

"What?" rather stupidly.

"The Shadowhunters...issued me a white notice".

"Why didn't you tell me?' said Clary loudly, 'I could have done something, I could have made them take it away , I could have..."

"Done what?' said Cecilia, smiling a little through her tears, 'I may be a coward, Clary but I am not stupid. I have seen what they do to people who annoy them, saw what they did to you. I am not strong like you Clary. I wouldn't have been able to last. The second I saw it, I went straight home and started home-schooling. And I have been storing up courage to come and tell you, so please don't make it harder for me".

Clary said

"But...why don't you go back to Britain or somewhere else where you can have a normal school life?"

Something flashed through Cecilia's eyes before it was gone. Then she said

"I have decided to stay a while. There are a couple of things I need to sort out first".

Clary looked down at her hands, feeling so pathetic for not seeing exactly what was bothering Cecilia. Why else did someone just leave? She said

"So have they bothered you?"

Cecilia shrugged and said

"A few online bullies but I have learnt to shut down my computer. I am learning what it is like to be poor and without means. Anyway it pretty much stopped about two weeks ago".

Clary decided not to comment on that and Cecilia said

"Don't think it was you who got me the white notice. It wasn't the association factor or anything like that".

Clary's heart sunk, before Cecilia had mentioned it, she hadn't thought about it. But why else would Cecilia have received a white notice.

"Cecilia' she said, ' I am truly sorry".

"DON'T BE' said Cecilia loudly, before suddenly changing the subject, 'is it true you kissed Jace at the party?"

Clary was so shocked by the sudden conversation change that she said

"The kiss was an accident".

Cecilia looked out the window and said

"Indeed".

Clary looked at her, confusedly and still annoyed at herself. She said

"About the white notice..."

"Enough Clary' said Cecilia, slightly coldly, 'I have had enough of this. I want to go home" she said to the driver.

Clary fiddled with her skirt, knowing Cecilia was still mad deep down. She said

"I will always be on your side, no matter what happens".

The limo pulled into street behind the school and Clary said

"If you feel lonely, please contact me anytime".

Cecilia smiled at that and said

"I will, Clary".

Clary stepped out and Cecilia waved before the door shut and the limo took off. Cecilia stared behind her until she could no longer see Clary and said

"We aren't going home' she said, 'there's something I have to do first".

Clary turned around and started walking towards the school, hurrying as her clock told her she was ten minutes late. Suddenly another limo pulled in front of her and Clary had to stop herself from falling over.

"HEY' she said, 'YOU JERK".

The window came down and she realised it was Jace Wayland. He tried to look surprise and said

"Oh, it's you?"

"Huh?" she said, edging her way around the limo, so she could run around the block to school.

"What a coincidence?" said Jace and Clary said

"Stopping there is an inconvenience to pedestrians"

Jace got out and Clary took a step backwards. He leant against the door and said

"What are you doing skipping class?"

"I wasn't' said Clary, 'until you made me late. Anyway what about you?"

He looked away smirking and said

"I prefer to keep some mystery about my life. Especially since you have already broken down one barrier that most of the public never will".

Clary realised he was referring to the kiss and said

"I didn't do it on purpose".

Jace shrugged and said

"Because I am a gentleman, I won't deny that. Now hop in and I will take you to school".

"WHAT?' said Clary, 'are you stupid? I don't understand you at all".

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on" he said and she immediately pulled away, darting around the limo and took off running around the block.

"Hey' said Jace, 'wait up" and ran after her.

She ran down the street, passed all the pedestrians who watched with mild amusement as Jace chased after her. She became vaguely aware of a car zooming down the street and rounding the corner, several seconds before she did. It pulled into the parking spot and Clary raced past the person, who got out of it. Jace yelled

"Hey, stop".

Then he yelled out in pain and Clary half turned around to see the person, who had stepped out the car, had punched him in the face. He stumbled to the ground and looked up his nose bleeding. He tried to get up and the woman kicked him away, with her expensive boots. Then she turned, her sunglasses gleaming and headed towards Clary. Clary slowly raised her fists and got ready for the blow from the strange woman. Then Jace said

"That freaking hurt, sister dear".

Clary looked from him to the woman and said

"Sister?"

The woman took off her glasses and said

"Aline, at your service".

She was another of the most beautiful women Clary had ever seen. In fact she was the woman from the photograph that she had seen in Jace's house. Jace got to his feet and said

"Clary, this is my sister Aline. Aline, this is Clary...a friend".


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all your reviews. I love reading them and hearing your feedback. I am glad you have liked Idris Academy and here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Goodbyes and Guys**

The Mercedes roared into Idris Academy car park and cut off a Range Rover to pull into a NO STOP zone. Clary found that she was breathing heavily and her fingers were white from clenching the seat, Aline looked serene and exactly the same as she had before she had stepped into the car.

"Thanks for the ride' Clary gasped out, 'you didn't have too".

"Don't be ridiculous' said Aline, 'my idiot brother seems to think the world revolves around him. I couldn't let his big head get in the way of making you late".

"You could have let him drive with us" said Clary to which Aline snorted very unladylike and said

"Clarissa, he has seventeen different cars. I am sure he could have found one of them by now. It's not like the school will punish him".

Clary then heard screams and she looked up to see what had happened. All she saw were students waving and calling at Aline. Aline rolled her eyes and said

"They apparently hold me in the same esteem as my sainted brother. Which isn't that much of a compliment".

Clary could just imagine people whispering

"Why is that Clarissa Fray with ALINE WAYLAND?"

Aline fished through her Oroton purse and pulled out a card. Clary took it and then gaped at the wording.

"Aline Penhallow...Rodeo Drive, Los Angeles?"

"Yes' said Aline, 'you can contact me anytime you need help. Dealing with this hellhole you are probably going to need it".

"But' said Clary, 'you will be in Los Angeles...I couldn't" and Aline cut her off,

"If I receive a message from you, I'll fly here quickly. My husband has several private jets".

Clary nodded slowly and Aline revved up the car. Clary got out quickly and Aline said

"I'm here in New York for a while, so let's get together and eat whilst I'm here".

Clary burst out

"Why would you do that?"

Aline looked up in surprise then smiled.

"Because it looks like my stupid brother is causing trouble. Probably because you have the same attitude as I do towards Jace. Not many girls are prepared to stand up to the Wayland heir. I think he might like you, Clarissa".

"What?" said Clary and Aline put on her glasses.

"See you around, Clarissa. Contact me if you need anything".

She then jammed her foot down on the accelerator, backed out, almost hitting a Jeep before tearing up the driveway. She raised a hand and waved before she was gone. Clary stared open mouthed after her.

"She...is so cool" she whispered before she realised that everyone around her way saying that as well. She shuddered slightly, it was a very strange day when she and the rich, snotty kids of this school could agree on something.

* * *

Jace sat down on the living room couch and Aline, who was reading an article of the Wayland Pty Ltd profit increase, said

"Mom always runs things her way".

Jace jumped out at the sound of her voice and Aline folded the paper down.

"Don't just show up here unannounced" he said.

Aline gave him a look of amusement and said

"Did I scare you?"

"OF COURSE NOT" said Jace, sitting back down and folding his arms. Aline shrugged and said

"Sorry about earlier".

Jace pretended he didn't know what she was talking about, his nose still bloody hurt and said

"Anyway, why did you come home?"

Aline said

"My husband has been rather edgy lately. He is tense about his latest merger. We both decided it would be good to take a break from each other whilst this deal was happening".

Jace said

"Is he being a jackass again?"

"Don't call him a jackass" said Aline, starting to read the paper again.

Jace scoffed at this sentiment and said

"Don't protect those that you don't love".

Aline said

"I am happy now. We both are happy".

"But not in love' said Jace, 'I remember when you got married, you were reluctant".

"Oh? Is that so?' said Aline, not meeting his eyes, 'then if I were to get divorced, you would want me to come back?"

"Don't be ridiculous' said Jace lounging in his seat, 'anyway how long are you staying?"

"Maybe a week" said Aline and Jace looked away. She looked up and stood up, sitting down next to him.

"Don't make such a sad face' she said, 'I''ll be back soon".

"I don't care if you stay or go" said Jace, moving away from her. Aline laughed and said

"Hey, hey, hey. Do you like Clary?"

"What?" said Jace.

"Remember?' said Aline, 'Clary, that you were chasing today".

Jace stood up and said

"What are you talking about all of a sudden? It's not like that"

Aline nodded, smirking a little and Jace saw her face.

"What?" he said and she said

"If you aren't nice to her, she will drift away from you".

"I don't know what you mean. Anyway it doesn't concern you".

"If you have any love problems, feel free to ask me for advice".

"Why does everyone think I need love advice?' Jace complained, 'it's like some sort of disease".

"I think you mean curse' said Aline, 'and no, we don't think you need advice, we know you do".

* * *

Clary sat on the fire escape stairs, continually looking around to see if Simon was there. She wanted to ask him about Isabelle and about his feelings about Jace kissing her and just be with him. He had a calming presence about him, so unlike Jace who seemed to try and bulldoze over her every time they met.

"Seriously' she said, 'I wanted to see..."

"Who?" said Simon.

Clary squeezed her eyes shut. He had the worst timing in the world. She said

"Um...ah...long time no see".

Simon leant against the wall and said

"Yeah, Isabelle's going back to France so I have been busy".

Clary flushed, hoping he had never worked out she had overheard the conversation. Simon looked disheveled today, dark circles underneath his eyes and she felt sorry and sad for him. Unrequited love was a horrible thing to experience.

"Is that okay with you though?" she asked.

Simon smiled and said

"She never gives up when's she decided on something for herself".

Clary watched his face fall slightly and she felt herself say

"But if she leaves, that means you won't see her again. For a long time".

She looked down and suddenly Simon said

"Want to see her?"

"Huh?" said Clary, her eyes widening.

"Do you want to see Isabelle again? That's who you wanted to see, right?"

Clary grabbed hold of this and said

"Yep, exactly who I wanted to see".

* * *

Isabelle looked up at both of them came into the room and she smiled.

"Hey guys".

"Hi" said Clary, excited again.

Simon said

"She wanted to express her gratitude for what you did at the party".

Isabelle said

"You didn't have to do that".

Before Clary could say anything, Simon said

"How is your mother? Still angry about you leaving again?"

Isabelle looked down and said

"I think she has finally given up me taking over the business. I think she is just angry that I've picked a place that not only does Dad hate but is very far away from New York".

Simon said

"I'll go greet her properly".

Isabelle smiled and said

"If anything, you will be the one to cheer her up".

Simon left and Isabelle said

"Come on through. It's little cluttered but I am sure you will fit".

Her room was bigger than Clary's house and boxes were everywhere full of clothes, books, pictures and almost every piece of technology that existed. Isabelle noticed her stare and said

"I have one more week left in New York but I decided to send most of my things over there now, so they are unpacked when I arrive".

Clary nodded and said

"So you aren't coming back?"

Isabelle laughed and said

"Not for a while Clarissa. I need to be able to cope without my parents help as I am very sure you are aware".

Clary said

"Simon...will really miss you".

Isabelle said

"I will miss him too. I've known him since childhood, we've always been friends".

Did he know that? Clary had seen the look on his face and she was pretty sure that Simon had always loved Isabelle. It would hard for him to say goodbye.

"Please don't go to France".

Isabelle looked up and Clary realised she had spoken.

"Why all of a sudden?"

Clary bit her lip, she would have to betray Simon in order to make Isabelle understand. Suddenly she said

"For Simon Lewis' sake. This whole time, he was looking forward to your return. While talking about you, he smiles. When you decided to go back to France, he stopped smiling. Can't you see? He doesn't want to lose you".

Isabelle's face was impassive and Clary realised she must have offended her.

"Sorry' she said, 'I'll go".

"Clary' said Isabelle, 'I'm sorry. I can't grant that wish. France is offering me this chance to break free of everything my parent's and their world encompasses. I want to create a new life for myself, a new chance to be strong and independent. The whole world sees me as Isabelle, the famous model but they also see me as Isabelle Trueblood, the famous daughter. I want to be someone who isn't defined by my parents or their company or by money. And I have to break someone's heart to do this. So in the end, I have to choose is it love or independence and pursuing a lawyer's career that I want? I have to go Clary".

Clary looked down and Isabelle said

"I want to live without regret. Clary, I admire you and how much you value your friendship. But I can't grant you that wish".

"Sorry for causing you trouble" muttered Clary and Isabelle shook her head.

"I am glad. I think you are one of the very few people who actually understands what is like for me and what I am actually saying".

She took a step back and said

"Please look out for Simon for me".

Clary said

"It's late. Sorry for bothering you again".

She hurried out of the room and out into the hall, before letting herself out the front door. In front of her, the pool shimmered in the moonlight. She ran down the steps, towards the gate and Simon said

"What were you doing?"

She turned and saw him leaning against the front door.

"What?" she said, in confusion.

"I didn't ask you here so that you could beg Isabelle to stay".

Clary froze and he said

"What gives you the right to tell her not to go to France?"

"I..."

"You thought I needed you to convince her, that I needed you. What gives you that right?"

Clary clenched her fists and looked down at the floor.

"Go home' he said, 'don't interfere with my life. Don't interfere in our lives. You don't know anything, Clarissa Fray".

Clary suddenly found her angry at Simon for the first time. Her anger bubbled up, annoyed that he found her trying to help him such a nuisance.

"OH SHUT UP" she said loudly and Simon looked up, his eyes watery. Clary almost stopped but then she said

"If you really loved her, you wouldn't just sit around hoping to catch her. She may not want to stay but she would at least come BACK if she knew. Don't yell at me for doing something that you should have done the minute you heard she was going back".

There was a silence that rang out across the lawn, her words echoing around and around. She and Simon stared at each other before Clary turned away, walking towards the gate. Simon didn't follow her and she didn't turn around. She kept walking until she came to a bus station and then she allowed herself to cry. How could she have been so stupid? She had basically destroyed her last friendship at Idris and humiliated him and herself. When would she learn to keep her mouth shut?

* * *

The airport was bustling, voices buzzing over the PA, a whole lot busier than when they had last met Isabelle here. Alec, Sebastian and Jace stood in front of Isabelle, who was readying herself to board. Jace suddenly said

"About what happened at the party the other day..."

"I know' said Isabelle, 'it's alright".

Jace looked back at the other two and said

"We'll be supporting you in your first case".

Isabelle grinned and said

"I'll support you three as well in whatever you do...Tell that to Simon too".

Their grins fell slightly at the absence of Simon but then the final boarding call came onto the PA and she said

"Well then, see you guys around".

She turned towards the gateway and suddenly someone called

"ISABELLE".

Isabelle turned around and saw Clary coming towards them. She smiled and said

"Clary, you came".

The other three turned around, Jace raising an eyebrow. Isabelle walked back towards Clary and said

"I am glad you came".

"I am sorry for getting here so late' said Clary, looking around, 'where's Simon?"

Isabelle's face fell slightly and said

"He's not coming. He's being really childish".

Clary nodded, she hadn't spoken to Simon all week, studiously avoiding the fire escape. She hadn't seen him anywhere though, so maybe he had dropped out. Isabelle said

"Oh wait' she rummaged through her cabin baggage and pulled out a parcel, 'this is for you. To say thank you. Open it when you get home".

Clary looked at the box and tried to imagine what was in there. She said

"I can't..."

"Don't be silly' said Isabelle, 'nobody else deserves it".

Clary took it in her hands and said

"Thank you. For all you have done. Good luck in France. You will make a really good lawyer".

Isabelle's face lit up and she said

"That means so much, Clarissa".

She turned around and started walking towards the gateway again. Before she disappeared she turned and waved to them all. Clary raised her hand and Isabelle winked. Then she was gone and Clary sighed. Clary watched the empty doorway before suddenly she heard

"SIMON?"

Clary turned around and saw Simon leaning against the glass balcony. Sebastian said

"When did you get here?"

Simon shrugged and said

"About an hour ago".

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said

"What the hell? Did you get lost and forgot to ask directions? No, you were asked to serenade someone in the royal family?"

"I was watching the whole time" said Simon.

Clary found herself saying

"Are you freaking stupid?"

The four Shadowhunters turned to look at her but she ignored them. She wasn't scared of them anymore. She walked up to him and said

"Go after her. If you are in love with her, you should chase after her, anywhere. Are you satisfied just watching her?"

There was a silence before Sebastian said to Alec

"I don't know about you but there is something about this girl that is getting me very excited".

Alec said

"Oh god. Have you lowered your relationship demographic? That just means I have to watch you make out with a whole lot more females".

"Alec' said Sebastian, 'in the past two months, she has stood up for her friend, yelled at and confronted Jace, punched him in the nose, kissed him, survived his mother, befriend Isabelle and Aline, survived several attempts to make her leave and now is yelling at Simon. You have to be boring as hell to say that this isn't fun...actually you are boring as hell. Nobody listen to Alec".

"Screw you' said Alec, 'I am so fun".

"I am going too" said Simon, over their squabbling.

Clary looked at him and he said

"I am going to France".

He pulled a ticket out of his pocket and everybody stared at it. Alec said

"Are you serious?"

Simon walked towards Clary and said

"Clary, what you said was right. I was stupid and I am sorry for treating you like I did. I wish that I had your strength. So I am going to go after Isabelle".

He leant forward and kissed Clary on the cheek. When he drew away, where he had kissed her tingled and grew warm. He then said

"Well, I'm going now".

Jace watched them both before Simon walked past Clary and towards the exit gate. Suddenly he said

"Wait Lewis".

Simon stopped and he said

"Are you really going?"

"Yes" said Simon. Jace said angrily

"Why didn't you even tell me?"

Simon was silent and Jace came towards him and grabbed his shirt collar. He shook Simon and said

"We've always been friends and now you are leaving. What's wrong with you?"

Simon said

"Jace, about the other day..."

"Who cares about that!' said Jace, angrily pushing his hair behind his ears, 'hey, are you going to be okay without us?"

Simon smiled slightly and said

"Take care of yourself, I don't won't to come back to anything less than your crazy, violent self".

Jace swallowed and said

"If anybody gives you hell, tell us right away. The three of us will fly over straight away. You got that?"

Simon stuck out his hand and Jace shook it. Clary felt herself smiling slightly at Jace. He was full of surprises. Then she scowled, annoyed he had made her smile. Simon then nodded to the others and to her before leaving out the exit.

"He'll be back, Jace' said Sebastian, 'with or without Isabelle, he'll be back".

"I know THAT' said Jace, 'and who cares if he comes back or not? Why do you think I'd care?"

Sebastian shrugged and said

"I have absolutely no idea".

Alec rolled his eyes and said

"You can never be serious for one second, can you?"

"No' said Sebastian, 'that's your job. And being a prize prick is Jace's job".

Then all three of them were bickering again and as Clary watched, she realised something. For the first time, the Shadowhunters...seemed like average, normal guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for all your comments and reviews. I am so glad that you continue to enjoy Idris Academy. I said in Chapter 1, I was using material from both Cassandra Clare and Yoko Kamio, who wrote Hana Yori Dango. Once again, all the rights belong to the aforementioned authors and I am using their work :) **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: One Tiny, Infinitesimal Moment**

"My opinion about them all has changed a little bit" Clary said to an avid audience of Magnus and Camille, who had begged her to tell them the details of the sad parting between her and Simon. Camille sighed and said

"They are unexpectedly good people towards their friends".

Magnus lost his dreamy look and said to Camille

"If you don't count the friction between them for the past three weeks, Wayland punching Lewis in the face, ragging on Isabelle and the definite domination of Jace in the group. Yeah, sure".

"Actually' said Clary, 'I would have to say. The others let Jace be the boss of the group but really, I think they are humouring him".

"Oh, it's Jace now, is it?" said Magnus, a smile edging on to his face and Clary blushed slightly. Camille, who had continued to stare dreamily off into the distance said

"A man I once loved also was like that".

"Here we go again" muttered Magnus to Clary. Camille looked towards the window and said

"He was a charming man, had a handsome face and what more had a mysterious appeal. Truth is, he works in the film industry and is a humanitarian for many causes".

"That narrows him down to about six hundred billion" said Magnus.

"The truth is, no matter what the media says, he is a lonely man who doesn't show his true face. The only one who understands him is me. He is such an intriguing man, my dear George".

"Oh, she thinks she went out with George Clooney' said Magnus, disbelievingly, 'so what's her point exactly"

Clary looked at the dreamy Camille and said

"That men often hide their true nature?"

"I am taking offence to that' said Magnus, 'if you haven't worked out my true nature yet, I think we should terminate our friendship right now".

Clary laughed but something Camille had said struck a chord. Was she implying that Jace Wayland had a different nature to the one he portrayed?

* * *

Jace looked in annoyance at his email, the cursor blinking on and off at him. He read what he had written so far.

**Hey Lewis. **

**How's Paris?**

**How are you doing?**

**How's Isabelle?**

He looked away from the computer screen out the window towards the estate, remembering the airport scene. His fist tightened momentarily as he remembered Simon kissing Clary briefly before he turned back to his computer. He slowly typed a sentence that took several minutes, three consultations of the dictionary and the damage of the letter L on his keyboard to perfect. He sat back and read

**Honestly, do you like Clarissa Fray?**

"What are you doing?"

He jumped so violently that he knocked over the keyboard before quickly righting it. Aline grinned at him and said

"Is that a love letter?"

"It is NOT' he said, 'don't just barge in like that".

Aline's eyes swiftly gazed over the letter and she said

"Well that certainly gets to the point. Do you want me to write it a bit more subtly than that?"

"Absolutely not' said Jace, minimising the screen, 'if you did, you would make it sound like it had been written by a girl".

"And that would be a shock since I am clearly not one" said Aline, sitting down next to him.

"Exactly' he said, 'you would turn it into some soppy soap opera".

Aline raised an eyebrow and said

"Little brother, what are you trying to convey to Simon?"

Jace looked up at her and said

"He followed Isabelle to Paris".

"Good for him' said Aline, 'and so?"

"Yeah' said Jace, 'leaving his mates behind like that. Typical".

Aline laughed and said

"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye".

"What?" scoffed Jace and Aline said

"H. Jackson Brown said that. Simon followed Isabelle because he finally saw that in order to make Isabelle love him, he needed to show her he loved her. When you love someone, then you will understand that quote. You will understand that love isn't something you can force or challenge or change. Once you are in love, no matter how hard you try to fight it, it won't just go away. Once you accept that, then the binds covering your eyes will fall away and you will see for the very first time".

Jace stared at her open mouthed and Aline stood up. She said softly

"You must love in order to be loved. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Jace said

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me this before. Have you ever considered going into love counselling?"

"It occurs to me every day" said Aline, somewhat sardonically but Jace wasn't listening. He was lost in his own thoughts. She frowned, Jace didn't seem to have got her point. She said almost to herself

"Is it really okay to leave you...like this?"

He didn't hear her and she bit her lip, wondering whether he had taken her advice in a completely different way to what she had meant.

"Jace' she said slowly, 'I think..."

"This is the best parting gift you have ever given me' he said, 'next time you are back, I'll be a brand new person".

"I can hardly wait' said Aline, eyebrows raised, 'this is without a doubt the weirdest parting gift you have ever given me".

* * *

Clary sat alone, listening to her second hand Walkman, whilst she ate. Around her, students were bustling around, talking, laughing, texting, getting richer. Over the crackly music, she heard someone say to her

"How sad, now that Simon's gone".

She took off her earphones, only to realise that it wasn't meant kindly. The girl who had thrown water on her at Jace's party was standing there, with two of her friends. Clary went to put the earphones back in and the girl said

"And with both Isabelle and Aline leaving, there will be no one left to side with the poor commoners".

Clary's fist clenched as the girls laughed and she said coldly

"If you have a problem, then bring it on. I'll take you on anytime".

The girl laughed and said

"With what? Your fists? You had better have an excellent lawyer than. Oh wait...can you afford a lawyer?"

Suddenly the girls were pushed aside and Jace stood in front of the table. Clary sighed and said

"All I ever wanted was a peaceful lunch".

The girl said in the same voice Camille used to describe her past loves

"Jace"

"Shut up" he said and turned towards Clary. What had she done now? He stared at her and she looked back at him. The silence lasted for what seemed like forever. Then to her everlasting and greatest shock ever, he said

"Saturday. Central Park. Strawberry Fields. 1 PM".

Then he left as quickly as he had came, leaving Clary in a state of confusion. What? Everyone watched as Jace left the cafeteria, with a slight swagger. Then the girl said

"Why did he come to see her?"

"I don't get it" said one of her friends. Then the other, slightly smarter than the others, said

"Didn't it sound like he asked her out on a date?"

There was a ringing silence before suddenly everyone started screaming and texting ferociously. Clary suddenly realised and her confusion turned to shock.

"What the hell?" she said to herself, her heart beating so quickly, she thought she might have a heart attack. Jace...Wayland...had asked her on a DATE? Her feet moved before her brain realised it and she ran after him, through the crowds of shocked people. He had disappeared from sight but Clary was fast and she caught up to him in the main hall.

"Wait".

Jace turned and he looked a little surprised she had followed him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and said

"What?"

"What was...that just now?" she asked.

"You don't know?' he scoffed, 'stupid".

"Hey' said Clary, 'I am not the one who speaks in monosyllabic words".

Jace conceded that and said

"Anyway, its Brown".

"Brown?" said Clary, slowly and Jace laughed

"H. Jackson Brown. Don't you know it?"

"Do I know it?" said Clary, still confused and not making much sense.

Jace laughed and said

"Read his books. You'll understand then".

"What?' said Clary, to his retreating back, 'all of THEM?"

What the heck? First he asked her on a date, then he gives her a summer reading list. Maybe she had punched him too hard?

* * *

The silence was endless. The clock ticked, the loudest thing in the room. The shop was devoid of customers and that was good, otherwise they probably would have walked out in disgust. Camille and Magnus seemed to have gone into a state of shock, just staring at her. Clary felt slightly pleased she had had three days to digest the idea and felt rather composed as she told them that today she was supposed to go on a date with Jace Wayland. Finally Magnus managed to cough out

"What...the...hell? Jace Wayland and you. On a date".

"Yes' said Clary, losing some of that composure, 'and I need your help".

Magnus looked excited and said

"To do your makeup?"

"And change your clothes" said Camille, pretending she hadn't been shocked. Clary looked down at her ripped jeans and baggy top and said

"Not exactly. I want to work today".

They both stared at her uncomprehending and she sighed.

"I'm not going. Could I be rostered on?"

"WHY NOT?" said Camille.

"Yeah' said Magnus, 'if you don't go, he could have you assassinated. Or worse, prevents you from shopping anywhere but Walmart".

"Oh that frightens me so much' said Clary, 'come on. Think about it. I lower his profile by refusing to accept him as well as punching him in the face. Don't you think it would be raised if he managed to get the very person who lowered it to go out with him?"

"I suppose' said Magnus, dubiously, 'it makes sense".

"Trust me' said Clary, 'I've had three days to think about it".

"You mean, he asked you out THREE DAYS AGO' said Magnus, 'and you didn't tell ME. I don't know where our friendships coming to".

Clary nodded and said dramatically

"Blame the Shadowhunters. They are changing me for the worse".

"If you are prepared to give up on your true love, if you are sure that you can face him, if you know in your heart this is the best thing to do' said Camille sombrely , 'I suppose I can fit you in".

"The way she says it' said Magnus, 'you'd think Hitler had invaded again".

The morning seemed to fly, plenty of customers coming in and as the clock ticked towards 1, Clary found herself looking at it more often, willing it to pass by 1 and for Jace to go home. Hopefully he had met a blonde supermodel and had fallen hopelessly in love with her. She didn't know why she felt so bad about standing him up but she knew it was a matter of principle.

"If you are staying because it's a matter of a principle' said Magnus as they both watched the clock hit 1, 'then that's a stupid reason".

"Is IT?" said Clary, irritated Magnus knew her so well.

"Yes' said Magnus, ignoring her upwards inflection, 'if the only reason you are here is to beat Jace at something, to use his olive branch against him, then you really have changed".

Clary was silent and Magnus knew he had hit something. He said

"What do you feel right now about standing him up?"

"Happy as can be" she said flippantly and turned away to serve another customer. The day wore on, the clock passing over two and three o'clock. Clary now found herself avoiding the clock, it seemed to be staring at her with condemnation and contempt. Finally at three fifteen, she looked up from a customer and found herself disgusted at herself. She should have gone even if it was to tell Jace she didn't want to go out. She should never have hidden herself away behind her friends and hoped that the problem would go away.

"I've gotta go" she said suddenly and she was sprinting out the door. The customer said

"Well really".

Magnus and Camille who had watched her leave looked at each other before Magnus said smilingly at the customer

"Youth these days. Heads up in the clouds. Now how may I be of service to you?"

Clary sprinted along the street, which was rapidly darkening with rain clouds. She was full of nervous energy so she found herself pounding around corners, across roads and through alleyways. She found herself pushing past the crowds of people walking down the streets and accidentally threw a tourist against the wall.

When she finally hit Central Park Avenue, ten minutes later, she was panting a bit but the sight of the greenery gave her the extra momentum. She was almost run over by a carriage as she crossed the road but she avoided it narrowly and stumbled onto the park.

The sky was spitting now, raindrops falling down and as she came into Strawberry Fields, it was practically pouring. Plenty of tourists were milling about the place, gazing at the plaque in the middle of the pavement. She sighed a breath of relief when she didn't see Jace, nobody would be stupid enough to stay. The lack of him proved her point, the only reason he had asked her out was to prove he was able to beat anyone.

Clary turned around and came face to face with Jace. Her mouth opened slightly as she saw him and her heart sank before it gave a gentle flutter. He was staring at her almost impassively and she felt herself look down. She couldn't believe she had been so harsh. Then the rain started pouring down and after about ten seconds, they were both soaked. Around her tourists were taking pictures, putting up umbrellas and chattering in foreign languages. He was probably so angry, he could barely speak. She opened her mouth to say something and then suddenly

"Where the hell have you been?' he said passionately, 'I thought something had happened to you. I was worried".

Clary stared at him in shock and for one tiny, infinitesimal moment she couldn't remember why she had hated him. And for what seemed like infinity, they gazed at each other, green meeting gold, girl meeting boy, confusion meeting realisation. For one tiny, infinitesimal moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay. Thanks for continuing to read and review Idris Academy though. I really appreciate it and I am so pleased you all like it :) Hopefully you like this chapter, it is very Clace orientated. I acknowledge that none of the rights of Cassandra Clare and Yoko Kamio's work belongs to me and I am using their work.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Spending The Night In An Elevator**

Clary blinked and then the moment was gone. The rain was soaking into her clothing and she shivered. In front of her, Jace mirrored her action, rubbing himself and his teeth chattering slightly. He had been out in the elements far longer than she had and her guilt returned, spreading through her like a disease.

"Well' said Jace, 'I'm glad you're safe".

Clary was so surprised by this that the only words that came out of her mouth was an inadequate

"Huh?"

Jace shoved his hands in his pockets and said awkwardly

"I mean I worried you were in a car accident or something. I couldn't contact you..I thought Isabelle gave you your present".

Clary remembered opening her present when she had arrived home from the airport and to her everlasting gratitude and complete surprise, had found the latest iPhone sitting in a safe nest of paper. Isabelle had left her a note which said

_**Thanks for looking after them all for me. Good luck with your future. If you ever need me or Aline or anyone of us, just call and we will be there for you. Don't worry about the costs, it is all taken care of- Issy :)**_

Enclosed was also the password because Isabelle had set it up already, with her mobile number, Aline's mobile, all of the Shadowhunters and had somehow got hold of Cecilia's, Magnus', Camille and the communal phone in her apartment block, which her family used. Other people might have said it was a pretty generic gift, giving someone a piece of technology but it mattered a lot to Clary. To be in contact with her entire family and her friends, was a godsend and would allow her to know whether everyone was safe.

"Clary?" said Jace and Clary came back to the present.

"Ah' she said, 'I wasn't in an accident".

"I know that' said Jace, rolling his eyes, 'if you were, I had the FBI and CIA check all possible hospitals and then investigate anyone who could want to kidnap you. Also I had all available security cameras scanning for you. It would have been useful if you had your phone on though".

Stalkerish Clary thought and outwardly said faintly

"I'm known to the FBI?"

Jace shrugged and said

"So tell me why you're late. If you don't have a good reason, I'll kill you".

Clary bit her lip. She wasn't a liar, she needed to tell him why she hadn't come and end whatever they were trying to do right NOW. She collected her thoughts and said to Jace

"Jace, I didn't come...because...I didn't exactly accept your offer. I mean, what are we actually going to do? A month ago, we were enemies and the entire student body was trying to kill me. Now...suddenly you ask me out on a date and have America's highest profiled criminal investigative and intelligent body searching for my whereabouts. What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

She watched as Jace heard all this and then say in a tone of disbelief,

"So you deliberately stand me up...as a stance against what I did? And don't even have the guts to tell me? Jesus Clarissa, after all this attitude and physical abuse and standing up to me, you are actually going to have me believe that you are that much of a coward? Well, congratulations for completely surprising me...yet again".

Clary looked down at the ground before suddenly he said

"Well you came didn't you. What, an attempt at consoling me?"

"No" said Clary but he continued angrily

"Scared my pride would be wounded".

"No".

"Did you think Simon would think worse of you?"

"Oh come on".

"Or because you like me?"

"No..say what now?' said Clary before realising he was completely serious, 'oh come ON. I just told you I stood you up. How has that suddenly symbolically represented me liking you? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't know what I am THINKING, Clarissa' he said, stepping away from her, 'all I know is that one minute you are the bravest person I know and the next you are shying away, as if this is some type of game".

"Hey" she said but he shouted at her,

"I have spent the last 17 years of my life, dealing with a huge amount of women who are after me for my money. I know exactly about the cold, calculating side of women and what they will do to get rich. So for the moment, credit me with some intelligence. What the hell are you planning to do? If this is just some random ploy to..."

"Oh for once in your freaking life, could you just SHUT UP?" said Clary, mad now.

Jace sneezed and then said

"Oh, I will" before turning to go.

Clary watched his retreating back, shivering from the still raining skies and winced as he sneezed again. She hadn't come here to win a battle and yet somehow, she felt herself having to constantly prove herself to a rich and arrogant boy that she didn't like him for his money. And yet the way he had shouted "I have spent the last 17 years..." had made her feel lousy. If that was the only way he had ever been treated, then no wonder he was so arrogant and yet at the same time so lonely.

Suddenly, without her consent, her feet were running straight towards him and she caught up to him as he crossed the street. He jumped as she put her hand on his shoulder and she promptly pulled it away.

"What?" he said gruffly and she said

"I know a really good cafe round here, that doesn't kick you out if you don't order anything. Do you wanna go in and dry off?"

He stared at her and almost crashed into a light pole. It was almost like he was challenging her to buy him something and she finally said

"I could also pay for a drink...possibly a meal".

There was such a long pause that she thought he was going to say no. Then he yelled

"Of course you should. Stupid person".

"What the hell?" she said looking at him and he raised his eyebrows, angrily.

"Well let's go then" he said, in a harsh tone, leaving Clary confused about whether he was angry or insane.

* * *

As she walked with him, he kept slowing down or speeding up, obviously trying to tell her to stop walking next to him. The rain slowly stopped and the smart people who had brought their umbrellas put them down, the stupid people, gazed at the smart people with annoyance and then tried to find an umbrella shop. Jace shivered, walking along quickly and Clary found herself yelling

"You're gonna miss it".

Jace stopped so suddenly that Clary almost crashed into him before turning right and stepping into the apartment block. He reached the elevator before gazing at the decrepit building with disgust. It was dirty and the bulbs kept flickering on and off.

"Oh is this how commoners apologise' he said, 'bring their friend to the worst place humanly possible".

"It gets better' Clary said, ignoring the jibe, 'it's up on the fourth floor".

She pressed the elevator button and the elevator slowly creaked down. She and Jace stood in a tense, hostile silence whilst Clary mentally cursed herself for even bringing him here. The worst place he had probably ever dined was rush hour at Harrods, when he nipped over to London for a quick afternoon visit. As the doors opened, Clary stepped politely away to let the people step out. They nodded and she stepped in. Jace followed and watched as she pressed the button to the fourth floor. As the doors closed, he muttered

"You should quit coming here. It looks like it could be declared a war zone or raided in a drug bust at any second".

Clary squinted before shaking her head. It wasn't the best place to come but Jace had absolutely no idea what a normal cafe looked like.

"They were just being friendly" she said.

"They were just being druggies" he muttered again and she gave up trying to fathom how thoughts entered his brain.

The elevator started going upwards, making its usual ominous creaking sound. Clary watched the numbers go from 1 to 2 to 3 before suddenly the machine jolted and screeched on its wires. Clary was thrown forward into the door whilst she heard Jace swear. She pushed herself off the door and looked at the numbers, which weren't moving anymore. She pressed the number 4, but the elevator had ceased to move. She pressed harder but it still didn't work.

"You broke it, didn't you?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, still nobody had come and Clary was tired out from banging on the walls and the roof of the elevator in an attempt to get it to move. Jace was still shivering and cool air kept seeping in through the cracks. He was trying to get reception on his phone and he stared at the no bars on his phone.

"Hell no" he said, 'what does it mean?"

Clary rolled her eyes and said

"That you cannot contact anyone".

Jace looked down at his phone and up at her before saying

"I've never been without technology. How am I suppose to keep up with my correspondence? How am I suppose to organise the Friday night party? How am I suppose to watch my investments?"

Clary frowned in confusion and said

"Would you normally do that in an elevator?"

"In case you haven't noticed...the elevator hasn't moved in the past twenty billion years".

"Well then' said Clary, 'you will have to survive like a commoner".

Jace looked up suddenly and said

"Like you, you mean?"

Clary said

"Well, I guess".

Jace pocketed his phone and said

"Now I will finally be able to see how you get to be so random".

He banged on the door, just like Clary had been doing and shouted

HELLO? HELLO? ARE THERE ANY DRUGGIES OUT THERE?"

"You tell them" said Clary tiredly and she and Jace alternated in trying to contact the reception and yelling at the metallic walls. When it hit 5:30PM, Clary started to worry. Nobody had come for hours, she couldn't contact her parents and even Jace was starting to look a little...dead. In fact, right now he was staring up at the ceiling. Then suddenly he jumped to his feet and said

"We should try going through the ceiling".

Clary looked up slowly at the flap and said

"How do you propose we get up there?"

"Easy' said Jace, 'you climb up onto my shoulders, I hoist you up and then you open the flap".

"Oh that simple, huh?' said Clary and then jumped away as Jace approached her, 'hey, hey, hey. I do not consent to that happening".

"Do you wanna die or get out?"

"We aren't going to die" said Clary stiffly but finally, climbed up onto Jace's shoulders. He started to rise up and immediately Clary grabbed hold of his golden hair.

"Be careful" she hissed and he struggled to get up.

"Stop moving' he said, 'I'll drop you".

"You're gonna drop me in a minute, if you don't hold me".

Jace yelled as she pulled his hair further and then staggered to his feet. Clary reached a hand out to it and fell a little short, her height a factor.

"Hang on' she said through gritted teeth, 'I just need to...move a little right...not that far.. ...I'm climbing up now...hang on...can I kneel on your shoulders?"

"HURRY UP" he yelled as Clary started to rise towards the flap. She banged her head on the ceiling before pulling on the flap. It refused to budge and she tugged at it. As she did, Jace yelled

"Holy.." and suddenly they were both falling. Jace landed smack onto the ground, his head whacking against the metal floor, whilst Clary fell on top of him, hitting her head against his chest. They lay on the ground, dazed for a minute before realising the proximity of each other. Clary had a feeling of deja vu, from the night of the party and struggled to get up, refusing to let her brain tell her that she and Jace, somehow fitted each other perfectly.

Jace however, sighed and said

"I need a rest".

He closed his eyes and Clary leant against the wall, sore and humiliated. She tried the buzzer one last time but realised it was pointless. Obviously nobody was here, the people had left for the day. She had no way of contacting her parents and she was stuck in an elevator with somebody she didn't know whether she liked or disliked. She couldn't reach the flap now and the way Jace looked, he was too tired to move.

* * *

She found herself drifting into an uneasy sleep, dozing in and out of consciousness before suddenly the flickering lights woke her up. She checked her watch, it read 10PM and she felt worry descend onto her. Would her parents be worrying? Would they have contacted the police? Surely Jace's FBI friends had realised that he was now missing too? Didn't he have rich parents who cared?

She looked down at him and her heart froze. In the pale light, he looked pasty and sick, sweating ferociously, his clothes soaked. He was moaning slightly and he seemed to be in-between the state of sleep and awake. She stared at him for a minute before sliding over to him.

"Jace?"

He muttered something incomprehensible and she felt her heart sink. She placed her hand on his forehead and it was burning up. She swore to herself and said

"Jace, can you hear me?"

He shook his head and said

"Go away".

Could you die from pneumonia? Or even a cold? Or was it something else like a brain haemorrhage from when he had fell? Clary began to panic, considering all the possibilities that could happen if Jace Wayland died in an elevator of a terrorist hotspot. Jace coughed, a racking cough and she tried to calm herself down. What would happen to her was of little consequence. Right now, she needed to do something, because obviously they weren't getting out until morning?

She ripped open her bag and searched wildly around for her Panadol. She found them at the bottom and pushed two tablets out of the packet. She unscrewed her water bottle lid and said to Jace

"Right, can you open up your mouth?"

Jace didn't hear her and she slid over to him again and said

"Can you open your mouth?"

"Hurts" he managed to cough out and she tried to figure out how to deal with this. Finally she said

"Can you get up for one minute?"

He shook his head and Clary then tried to push the pill into his mouth, but he coughed it out. He was now shivering despite his burning head and she swore again. She pulled her hair off her face, into a tight bun and said softly

"Jace...I know that it hurts. I really understand. But this pill, will take away a least some of the pain. Please believe me. Do you think you can sit up and take it for me?"

Jace's eyes opened slightly and he said something, his words slurring.

"Sorry?" said Clary but he shook his head. His hands scrabbled to push himself up and Clary had to help hold him up. She gave him the two pills and he put it in his mouth before he swallowed the water. He pulled an expression of pain as the pills and the water scratched his sore, red throat. Then he was sliding down the wall. Clary said comfortingly

"I'm sure someone will come in the morning".

She pulled off her jacket and then placed it underneath his head, so that he had a pillow. He rested his head on that and tried to say something but Clary shook her head.

"Don't speak unless you really have to. Rest is a good process of healing".

He didn't say anything for a while and Clary watched him, praying for any sign the tablets were working. Then he started getting cold, as the elevator started creaking in the night air. She made a decision, pulling out the coat from underneath his head and placing it around his shivering frame. She then pulled him gently onto her lap, so that he could rest his head. He muttered things in his sleep, cried out and seemed to get sicker and Clary started to wonder whether she should give him something else.

Then at one point in the night, he opened his eyes and said

"Aren't you cold?"

Clary opted for humour and said

"Us commoners are used to the cold. Chill".

"You can't get much colder than this" he said before drifting back into a fitful sleep. At another point in time, he woke up again and his eyes adjusted to everything before he realised she was there.

"Although... this... is all your... fault for bringing... me here" he said slowly and painfully, 'I'm...sorry".

"Shush' said Clary, 'otherwise you will lose your voice".

He sighed and stared at the ceiling and Clary realised something funny. The boy who had tormented her mercilessly, tried to beat her up, yelled at her, forced the entire student body against her, had the arrogance of every king, queen and child in the history of the world combined, was in her power, completely vulnerable and weak and she was saving his life.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"A Shadowhunter with a mere commoner. All your pride must have flown through the window".

Jace breathed in and out before muttering

"Shut up".

He fell asleep soon after and she found herself, watching him and waiting. She tried getting comfortable but the cold and her worry made it impossible to sleep. Then at 4AM in the morning, his fever broke and she felt a sigh of relief. She had perhaps overreacted when she thought he was going to die. As she let herself relax, she found herself drifting off to sleep, lying right down next to him and for once, she didn't feel scared or angry or humiliated around him but instead peaceful.

* * *

Suddenly light was shining right into her eyes and she heard the sound of voices. Clary's eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring at Jace's stirring face. Somehow in the middle of the night, she had rolled over and leant right in close and Jace had put his arm around her, gently draped across her hip. The sight of his face so close suddenly made her feel...somewhat awkward and hot. Then she realised the voices were coming from behind her and she turned around to see burly workmen, having opened the door, watching them with amusement.

"Next time' said one of them, 'you should probably take it to a hotel".

Clary moved away as quickly as possible, the warmth of his embrace suddenly a distant memory. As she and Jace were hustled out, Jace was still slightly sick and sleepy-eyed but for the most, he was amused about what had happened. Before he could say anything inane, she said

"Can you make it home by yourself?"

Jace stared around at the sunny morning and said

"Yeah".

He shoved his hands into his pockets again and kicked a rock on the ground. It rolled away and both Jace and Clary watched it, unable to think of anything else to say. Finally she said,

"Sorry...about standing you up...and you getting sick. I hope you feel better soon".

Jace shrugged and said

"I guess we are even now".

Clary nodded slowly and said

"I guess we are".

Jace nodded slowly and there was silence again. Clary said

"I'd better get home. My parents are probably worried sick".

"Same' said Jace, 'I mean, I'd better got home...not my parents are worried sick".

Clary nodded again and said

"I'll see you at school".

She turned to go and suddenly Jace said

"Actually I don't like being even with you".

"Huh?" she said, turning around and Jace kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. Since my exams are coming up, I have decided to post two chapters early, because I have to go on hiatus for a couple of weeks whilst I study. Hopefully you enjoy them and I will try to write another one soon. I hope you like these, this is probably one of the defining moments in the Clace relationship of this story, whether their budding romance can survive a certain event. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Good and Bad Mistakes**

"So' said Cecilia, leaning forward, 'he actually KISSED you?"

Clary nodded and Cecilia sat back, her face going through a mix of emotions before settling on shock. She looked paler than normal and Clary felt bad for springing her crazy life onto her, especially when she was still recovering from what the Shadowhunters had brought on her.

"So what happened then?asked Cecilia, her voice shaky and Clary said

"Well after that...he just grinned at me and then he said something about now he was winning again and then I kicked him and ran away

"Was your family worried?asked Cecilia and Clary rolled her eyes. She had come home, ready to apologise and grovel and they hadn't even realised she wasn't home. They thought she had come in late from her job and left early to exercise. Luke had even said

"Well, since you are up, nice and refreshed after a good night sleep, you can help me fix the table

To which, Clary had promptly leant against it and the leg had fallen off again. To which, she was sent to her room in disgrace and she went to sleep, whilst Luke swore at the table and accidentally stapled his finger to the floor. Then Clary remembered something else.

"Something completely horrible happened as well

Cecilia looked at her so suddenly and said in a small, wary voice

"Horrible?"

"I went to school' said Clary, 'and it was really quiet. Then everybody started screaming and I thought someone had received a white notice again. Suddenly people came out into the hall and surrounded me and I thought...just great. Jace's whole plan was to catch me with my defences down but then...they all started being nice to me..like oh Clary, your hair is divine...you must tell me where you get your clothes from...god you are so lucky to be smart

Cecilia frowned and said

"I don't get it?"

Clary sighed and said

"Someone took a photo of me and Jace kissing and posted it up on the school Facebook wall. Now everybody thinks we are an item and that he wants them all to be nice to me. God knows why, but I suddenly have twenty billion friends, who want my number

"And you have a phone now' said Cecilia, half smiling for the first time, 'so you can...put them in

Clary smiled to and said

"I think I will be keeping my gift a secret for a while. Just until they realise Jace and I...aren't exactly..."

"Together?said Cecilia, energetically.

Clary felt a jolt of annoyance and said

"And Jace didn't exactly help matters, when everybody asked him if the pictures were true, he just smiled enigmatically and said yes. Then his sex crazed friend, Sebastian, grinned and told him he was truly part of the club now. Pity, Jace was wearing designer jeans, or I would have made the bruise on his ankle bigger

"But do you think he actually likes you? Do you like him?"

Clary moved her head in a way that could mean yes or no and tried to think of something that took the spotlight off her. She wasn't ready to disclose her ideas and theories on the Jace and Clary relationship just yet. She said

"Please come back to school. I could really use an ally when dealing with all these people

Cecilia looked at her manicured nails and said

"Would it really be...okay?"

Clary shrugged and said

"People won't make fun of you if they know you are my friend. The white notice has been revoked, Jace told me. I think it was possibly a bribe not to tell Sebastian and Alec but who cares. It would be great to have you back

Cecilia finally grinned and said

"Okay then. I'll really think about it

"Greatsaid Clary and gave her a hug. She then sat back in the couch and her eye caught sight of a school photo book, one that Cecilia had been reading when Clary came in and she had shoved it underneath the cushion. The emblem on it was definitely Idris and she started to pull it out.

"Hey' she said, opening it, 'I didn't know you went to..."

Cecilia's eye narrowed in on what Clary was holding and suddenly she grabbed it, out of Clary's hands and said

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK

She clasped it to her chest, a wild expression on her face and Clary said, slightly shocked

"Sorry about that

Obviously Cecilia had a photo that she didn't want anyone to see but as Clary tried to continue the conversation, Cecilia didn't hear any of it, she just stared into space.

* * *

"So' said Sebastian, 'are you really serious about Clarissa Fray?"

Jace didn't say anything, as Sebastian hit the bullseye with his dart and continued.

"I mean, I don't have a problem but at the end of the day, you'll have to go with whoever your parents choose

Jace still wasn't diverging his thoughts and Sebastian said

"I mean, if this relationship progresses, when your mother puts her foot down, Clary's going to be the one whose hurt

Alec couldn't help coughing which even Sebastian understood was a mocking laugh in disguise.

"Since when did you offer insights into the way relationships work. I wasn't aware you had been in one since Year 5 with Olivia French. Don't you prefer to bohemian way of doing things?"

"Yes but we are talking about Jace here' said Sebastian, hitting another bullseye, 'he is very predictable. He gets that from his mother

"I'm not going to hurt her' said Jace, 'I would never hurt Clary

Sebastian and Alec looked at each other and suddenly were very interested. Sebastian sat down next to Jace and said

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here? So nave all of a sudden

"No' said Alec, 'I expected this much from him. It should be a happy moment with your first love

Sebastian and Jace stared at him and Sebastian said

"Ignore him. He's never been in a relationship either. Why am I the only normal person in your lives?"

"Or the most over-sexed ass evermuttered Alec.

"So' said Sebastian, 'how did it feel to pop the cherry?"

Jace said

"We didn't go that far. All we did was kiss

Sebastian said

"Oh that is disappointing. I actually thought you were becoming slightly more..normal. Dude, you were with her the entire night

Jace stood up and said

"Well we were going with the flow. In the end, we kinda...slept together. Ah...this is serious. I guess, I should take full responsibility

Sebastian almost cried and said

"Responsibility for what?"

* * *

"Hey, hey' said Magnus, after he had fully recovered from the shock, 'we should double date sometimes

"It's not like that"said Clary.

"Yep' said Magnus, 'this is my 'totally believing you' face

"Yes' said Camille, appearing, 'this new love will completely wipe away any old feelings you were holding for Simon Lewis

"What' Magnus hissed, 'do I say about suddenly appearing?"

Camille ignored him and regained her dreamy face. Magnus rolled his eyes and said

"Here we go. Wanna bet she talks about her relationship with the Sun King?"

"A man I once loved...was named John

"Already lost"said Clary.

"He was from overseas but he resided here

"When he whispered in my ear, I would forget everything and everyone who had ever hurt me. His last name was Lennon

"Oh' said Magnus, 'because that makes complete sense

"Whenever I was down, he would say, forget anything and everything. Before I knew it, I started wishing for peace too

She sighed before wandering off.

"Oh now I know why she is so cracked up' said Magnus, 'it's because she inhaled too much LSD. I wonder if he wrote Lucy in the Sky of Diamonds about her

"How old do you reckon she is?whispered Clary and Magnus shrugged.

"I am pretty sure she was telling us about her relationship with Abraham Lincoln the other week, so I've put her between 0 and 400 years old

"She has to be a vampiresaid Clary and Magnus raised his eyes.

"Or a very good liar? What did you take away from her this week?"

"That she was in a relationship with John Lennon?"

"And?"

Clary sighed and said

"That Jace is someone who can make me forget about Simon...and the minuscule feelings I had about him

"Come to think about it' said Magnus, 'you are in like a love square. Simon likes Isabelle, you kind of liked Simon, Jace likes you...many people like Jace. Seriously...you should sell tickets on the story of your life

* * *

"What are you doing here?" said Clary in disbelief.

Jace was sitting at the broken table, eating something her mother had made and he looked up with no apparent surprise.

"It's okay, honey' said her mother, 'he came to tell us that the reason you weren't home last night was all his fault. And I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about but then he told us what happened and now we know why you broke the table

Jace looked amused and slightly terrified at the prospect of Clary breaking a table so she didn't feel the need to tell him that the table was more broken now after Luke trying to fix it than it was after she broke it.

"Why didn't you tell us you were with the Wayland heir? He is so nice

Clary opened and closed her mouth and watched as her mother said to Jace

"Please take care of our daughter

"It's not a marriagesaid Clary in horror but no one was listening to her.

"The pleasure is mine"said Jace, winking at Clary, who glared back at him.

As she watched her family laughing and offering Jace food and then at Jace, who was acting like he was actually going out with her, she suddenly lost it. She stormed over to Jace and said through gritted teeth

"Let's go. I need to talk to your privately

"Really?' said Jace, 'right now

"Yes, right NOWshe hissed and she pulled him out the door, ignoring the protests of her family.

She pulled him down the stairs and out the front door and said

"Alright..cards on the table right NOW

Jace said innocently

"About what?"

"About why you suddenly show up at my house like this all some big joke to you. What's the deal? What exactly do you want to happen?"

Jace shrugged and said

"I like your family

"Yeah, I love my family too. So what do you want?"

Jace looked around at the bustling street and said

"Do you want a little privacy?"

"Why aren't there any people in here?' said Clary, when they were seated in a cafe, five minutes away from her house, 'normally this place is packed. What did you get the FBI to declare it unsafe for the next hour?"

"Nope' said Jace, looking at the menu, 'I bought it just then

Clary choked on the water she was sipping and Jace looked up in surprise.

"What?he said and she gasped out.

"You...bought this place? Why?"

"So we could have some privacysaid Jace, like that explained it all.

Clary decided to let that go. After all, she had agreed to have a private conversation but seriously, she had expected him to take her to a park..not to some cafe he bought on whims. She could barely afford to buy headbands on a whim, it was more like a carefully planned procedure for when the chemist was having a sale. Jace said

"That's the first time I've been to a poor person's house

"I noticed' said Clary, 'but the time you kidnapped me was the first time I had been to a rich person's house, so I guess we are quite similar...in that respect

Jace laughed and said

"Really?"

Clary decided to return the conversation back to the main point.

"So, why did you suddenly show up at my house?"

Jace shrugged and Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was a satisfactory responseshe said and Jace sighed. He said

"What exactly do you feel..towards me?"

Clary gazed at the salt and pepper shakers and said

"To be brutally honest...I don't know. Like I said yesterday, the reason I didn't show up until really late was because..."

"Because your first impressions of me were less than...hot

"Yeah' said Clary, nervously, 'I mean I was there six months before you noticed me. But I knew everything about you that you portrayed. Arrogant, a bully, sarcastic... malicious. And then when you did notice me, you seemed hellbent on driving me out of the school. So yes...I am still confused about whether I should like you, whether this is some big joke...I even considered the fact I was suffering Stockholm Syndrome

"Naturally' said Jace, 'because I am the type of person you would feel that for

Clary sighed and said

"Just...don't pressure me, okay? Don't randomly show up, don't make out we had this erotic night together, treat me like a normal human being and just...let me think. I promise that in the near future, I will give you my answer about what I feel about you. Just not now

"I'll hold you to that' said Jace, smiling slightly and Clary said,

"I wouldn't expect anything less of the leader of the Shadowhunters

* * *

"Magnus' Clary hissed, 'I need you to cover for me

"You mean, you want me to pretend to Camille that you are actually here, serving customers, doing a good job, so that she doesn't dock your pay, just so you can go clubbing with some random ass girls who have been treating you like dirt for the plain and simple reason that Cecilia was asked to go as well

"Yes' said Clary weakly, 'but Cecilia really wanted to go. She says it will build her confidence that she can go back to school. Just please do this for me

There was a silence before Magnus said

"There was never a time when I wasn't going to say yes. Apart from the fact, you are my best friend and I love you, I am looking forward to confusing Camille

The sliding doors opened and he said

"Gotta go. There's a customer coming

"Thanks, love you tooand Clary hung up. Magnus ended the call and turned around. Two men were standing there, one of them, confident, attractive and had a slightly arrogant grin on his face, the other one of the most beautiful people Magnus had seen. Black haired, blue eyed, pale and reserved looking. He was looking slightly shocked at Magnus' attire and Magnus almost laughed. Then the confident one said

"We are looking for Clarissa Fray. Is she here?"

"Names and phone details are neededsaid Magnus and the confident one laughed. He pulled out a business card and the gorgeous one said

"You aren't actually serious

"Don't be such a homophobic, Alecsaid the other one and Magnus tried to recall where he had heard the name before. He took the card in his hand and read **SEBASTIAN VERLAC. **Then he knew who both of them were. Over the past few months, he had heard everything about these guys from Clary and slowly, like Clary, his opinion had changed about them. He knew that most of Clary's anger was directed at Jace and not the others, whilst he had felt that the others were weak for letting Jace get away with it all. Too bad, the gorgeous one was Alec Lightwood, otherwise he really would have got his phone number.

"Well, well, well' he said, leaning against the counter, 'I have finally met two of the seemingly evasive Shadowhunters. Sebastian and Alec, I must say...slight disappointment to meet you in real life, you seemed taller on television

Sebastian laughed and said

"And I don't believe we have met

"Possibly' said Magnus, 'because I am not on television. But I am the one and only Magnus Bane, Clary's best friend and confidant, I know everything about you two. Now, what can I do for you?"

Alec was looking down at his feet and Sebastian said

"Tell us where Clary is?"

"Not here' said Magnus, 'but don't tell the boss lady that

"I won't have to' said Sebastian, 'tell me, are you really close to Clary?"

"Well, we were together until junior high. Then she got into Idris and I went to the public school

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and said

"Too dumb or too unmotivated?"

"Too intelligent, I like to think' said Magnus hotly, 'I don't have to put up with a bloody dictatorship nor a homework regime that almost convinces you to kill yourself

Alec laughed and abruptly stopped and both Sebastian and Magnus stared at him. He hunched over and said

"What? It was funny

Sebastian turned back to Magnus and said

"Do you think you can come with me?"

"Say what now?"said Magnus and Sebastian smiled, almost wolfishly.

"We need your help

He grabbed Magnus by the wrist and started pulling him towards the door.

"Hey, stopsaid Magnus and Sebastian said

"Don't worry. We just need your help. Nothing is going to happen to you

He accidentally banged Magnus into the doorframe and his shin burst with sudden pain.

"Don't hurt him"said Alec and went faintly pink as both Magnus and Sebastian stared at him again. Then Magnus called out

"Hey, Camille. Help

Camille stuck her head out the door and said without any surprise in her voice

"What are you doing?"

"We are borrowing him for a bit. Don't worry. He'll be back by 10

Camille said with boredom

"What kind of a silly thing are you saying? I'm gonna call the police

Sebastian looked at the security camera and said

"You won't

"Why not?"said Camille.

Sebastian sighed and said

"I'll buy everything in this shop

Camille turned to Magnus and said

"Please be safe

Magnus found himself bundled into the limo that had brought them and he scowled at Camille. What a quick change of heart. Sebastian winked at Camille and said

"Hey thanks for being cooperative. Maybe you could be more so?"

He pulled out his card and Camille took it. Then she said

"I have been out with a martial arts expert, judo, karate and taekwondo masters, two SAS trained soldiers and a secret service agent. I know how to whip your ass better than you can walk. Keep Magnus safe and beat it

"I'm sorry' said Magnus, half an hour later, when Sebastian and Alec had explained their mission, 'what?"

Sebastian sighed and said

"Jace and Clary going out, I'm fine with it. We just want to make sure Clary isn't pretending she likes Jace. She seems like an awesome person however if she did like him, she would have to face up to his mother, a demon woman. Don't ever met her in a dark alley. Anyway, if Jace loves her, then he won't back down. He will put all of himself into the fight, to prove to his mother that Clary is worthy. Tears, anger, hate, betrayal, typical melodrama stuff. He might even get cast out of the Wayland corporation until he agrees not to be with Clary. But he is stubborn, so that would be pretty impossible. So what we want to know, does Clary actually like him? Because so far, we haven't exactly been getting that vibe"

Magnus' fists clenched slightly but he managed to say

"It's between them. Nobody, unless they ask them to, should butt in

Sebastian sighed and said

"It's okay if they are just messing around. But if they get serious, it might cause problems later on

Magnus was silent before he said

"Stop the car

"What?"

"STOP THE CAR

Sebastian signalled to the driver and Magnus quickly got out.

"Where are you going?"

Magnus sighed and said

"Back to the land of the gold diggers. Because all of us are totally after your money

"Hey..wait' said Alec but Magnus raised an eyebrow and said, 'some of us are after your money. Some of us wouldn't touch it, in case it is as filthy as the lot of you

Then he slammed the door shut and stormed off down the street.

* * *

The music was so loud it almost destroyed Clary's hearing. Around her, people of all different races, cultures and circumstances, were dancing and yelling, to the music. Everywhere she looked, there were bright colours, flashy jewellery, multi-coloured hair, feathers, silk, tulle, garish stockings and gloves, fluoro make-up and people of all different cultures and races, surrounding her. Occasionally she saw tattoos, an owl here, a snake here and some of the tattoos even matched their owners costumes. One person walked past and bared what seemed to be fake, extremely realistic teeth at her, covered with hair all on their body, long, chestnut hair that resolved the issue of needing clothes. It would take a hell of a lot of pain to get all that hair off.

She looked around for Cecilia in the crowd but all she could see were the Idris girls she had come with. They were flirting with guys, dancing and drinking and Clary had had a couple of sips of beer but had put her drink down. She wasn't going to touch it at all.

"Hey Clary' said one of them, 'don't you reckon that the dude over there looks hot? A bit like Jace, right?"

Clary turned and saw a blonde guy, standing near one of the amplifiers. Yes, he had the same hair and facial features, he even had the same grin but she was more worried about his hearing than his looks as well as the fact, she now knew Jace so well, she could describe him in her sleep. The possible Jace look alike turned towards them and the girls standing near her waved. He grinned and the girls giggled, discussing his appeal. Clary muttered something about looking for Cecilia.

She tried circling the room, getting pushed through the crowds and into a circle of break dancers. By the time, she managed to get out of them, it was 11:45 and she had absolutely no idea where anyone was. She was almost run over by a band of groupies and She pushed her way towards the bar and suddenly came face to face with the Jace look alike. He said

"Hey there, you wanna a drink

"Water, if that is a beverage known to the inhabitantssaid Clary and he signalled to the waiter to get them one each.

"Herehe said and reached for something in his pocket. Clary got distracted, as she saw Cecilia in the crowd. She wasn't staring at Clary, instead she was surveying the dance floor. She was wearing a tight leather skirt, stilettos and a fur coat and she looked confident and self-composed. Clary went to call out to her but she disappeared into the crowd. Clary turned back to the man and said

"Sorry

She took a big drink of her water and then headed off after Cecilia, the man calling out behind her. She went onto the dance floor, eyes peeled for Cecilia but there was no one there. She could have sworn she saw her. Had she dreamt her up? She wandered the dance floor, looking for her and calling her name. She even tried ringing her on her new phone but nobody picked up. Finally she sat down on a bench, tired, sweaty and a little bit groggy. Obviously the week was catching up to her. She leant against the wall and let the evening pass her by. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and the man said

"Hey, are you okay?"

She tried to say she was but all that came out was a squeak. His eyes widened and he said

"Okay, you don't look so good. Lemme get you out of here

She felt herself get steered out of the room and through crowds of people before finally onto cool street. She stumbled and a couple of people laughed at her, thinking she was drunk. She felt drunk but she hadn't had anything. Her world was spinning and she heard him say something worriedly, before she was falling into blackness.

* * *

Clary was woken up by her phone the next morning, an alarm going off. She staggered out of her bed, towards the leather couch and pulled it out of her jean pocket. Her head was still groggy but she felt a lot better than she had last night. She checked her phone and saw 17 new messages.

"What the...she said before suddenly realising she had a view. She was sky high above the ground, a view of the city was at her disposal. She turned back and saw she was in a hotel room and she had been lying in an unmade bed. Her heart started pounding and she struggled to remember what had happened. She was clubbing with Cecilia..no she wasn't...she had been...with that guy. She suddenly stared down at her semi naked body and struggled to remember. Had she and...him...oh my god, she thought.

She checked the messages on her phone. Most of them were from either Jace or Magnus. At first they were completely normal, how was she, where was she, was she okay, etc. Then they both started getting stranger. Jace's second last message went:

"I am sitting here, in my room, thinking about you. I tried calling you but you don't answer. I know you don't want me to rush you or anything but I just want you to know, that for the second time in my life, I have someone who I can completely trust and believe in... Even if it isn't romance, I think you are one of the best influences on my life

Clary almost didn't want to hear the next message. Why...why was it like this? She didn't bloody remember and she didn't really want to know. However she wasn't a coward, she had to face the good and bad in life and so with her heart pounding, she read his next text. This one almost made her cry. Because between 10:14 and 2:37, he had completely changed his mind. It went:

"Gee Clarissa, glad to know where I fit in the whole equation"

Then her phone started ringing and Clary jumped. She slowly looked at the caller ID and to her relief it was Magnus. She answered it and he said

"Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to contact you for hours

She started crying then and it took ten minutes to get the story out. There was a stunned silence before finally he said

"There's a really big problem, Clary. I was just on the school's Facebook page and there's..."

"What?she said, starting to tug on her clothes. She had to focus on the future, whether or not she had been raped was an issue but that wasn't her only problem.

"Well, it's kind of...photos

"More photos' she wanted to scream, 'and so?"

She needed to find Jace, explain to him her side, how the hell he had found out was beyond...oh my god.

"What photos?"she said, stopping getting dressed.

"They are of you...in a bed...with some guy. We don't see his face but...we see yours. And frankly...it looks exactly like you two have just done it


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I hope you like this next chapter. It is the last one for probably two weeks :) Will Jace believe Clary? If he doesn't, will she be able to regain his trust? What actually happened that night? Does Alec like Magnus? And will Alec and Sebastian get in touch with their inner detectives to help their friend?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: When You Lose Somebody**

Clary stared at her black eye, a parting work from one of the students. Although Jace hadn't reinstated her white notice, the students had taken it upon themselves to teach her a lesson. He had completely ignored her when she had tried to explain and when she had followed him, Sebastian had told her that it was probably best she didn't make things worse. She wanted to yell and scream at him, ask him who the hell did he think he was to judge her, when he didn't know anything about her. However when not even she could remember what had happened, it was hard to fight her cause.

"Clary?" said a voice and she turned to see Cecilia, coming through the door nervously.

"Hey' said Clary,' you have finally come back to school".

Cecilia smiled and said

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't get to the club but I felt that it was probably better to face everybody when there wasn't alcohol in their system".

"Oh" said Clary, something in the back of her mind niggling her. In the end she hadn't gone clubbing with Cecilia but she was sure she had seen her. Must be an affect of the drink spiking. She felt another overwhelming wave of rage, to beat up the guy to a pulp but right now she didn't have the FBI on her side. In fact, Jace seemed angry enough to have her blacklisted. Cecilia seemed to feel her discomfort but she thought it was about something else.

"Don't worry about me, are you okay?"

"Yeah' said Clary, 'the girl looks worse off than me".

She coughed, her stomach hurting as well. Cecilia patted her on the back and said

"I'm sure it is all a big misunderstanding. Jace will come round, I'm sure of it".

Clary shrugged but inwardly, his complete lack of faith in her hurt. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain and she had let him explain his actions countless times. Why couldn't he trust her? Trust had to be shown both ways, couldn't he at least give her a chance? She heard Cecilia say

"Why don't we go explain it to him? Together".

Clary nodded slowly and already Cecilia was pulling her to the door. She stumbled and whilst Cecilia's friendship meant a lot to her, she couldn't help wondering why she was so excited to get to explain herself to Jace. They arrived in the cafeteria, which was empty due to it being school time but the three Shadowhunters were still there. Cecilia pulled Clary up the stairs and Sebastian and Alec both looked at her. Jace didn't, in fact he looked away.

Sebastian turned back to his phone and said

"These photos are quite something. What's so interesting is the absolutely unsatisfied look on Clarissa. What was he thinking?"

Clary opened her mouth but nothing came out. Was Sebastian actually trying to make Jace dislike her more? She quickly opened up her options, was he involved in some way? Was it purely concern for his friend that motivated him or did he have an ulterior motive. Alec was rolling his eyes and Clary suddenly walked over and grabbed the phone of Sebastian.

"See' said Alec, 'I told you she would think you were a pervert".

"It's on an educational website' said Sebastian, without a glimmer of embarrassment, 'surely that means it is educational".

Clary walked over to Jace, who was staring at the table and said

"Jace, I didn't do anything with that guy. Trust me".

Jace looked up, his eyes resting on her black eye before he said

"So, what are these photos suppose to tell me? That you slept unconsciously side by side in a platonic fashion. Come on, Clarissa, credit me with some sense".

He was silent for so long that Clary opened her mouth to further plead her case, when he suddenly burst out

"What I don't understand, is why you would randomly go with a hotel with a guy? That just doesn't seem like you. Then, I see this evidence staring at me right in the face and I just don't have any idea whether I believe you or whether I know you anymore".

"Look' said Clary, struggling, 'I didn't realise we were going to a hotel...wait, no...I was half...I fell into his arms..."

She shut up at all threes of their looks. What the hell was she saying? She was digging herself deeper into the mud, into a hole that had never even existed before. She was normally so rational and calm and now she was acting like a 14 year old, madly in love. No, even her mind was going crazy. Suddenly Cecilia was there and she said

"Jace, please believe Clary. Well I mean, the photos are evidence that Clary and the guy were alone in the room together. But.."

"Oh be quiet" said Jace and Clary snapped at him

"Hey, don't take it out on Cecilia".

Oh great, she was able to form a perfectly logical sentence when she was defending someone else. She just wasn't able to defend herself. Jace stood up and said

"I've had enough. Please stop, Clary. I know now. The end".

He left and Clary was left watching his retreating back, almost on the verge of tears. Well that had worked brilliantly.

* * *

"I've got to find out who did this' said Clary, 'Cecilia doesn't want to help because she feels that I need to move on from him".

"Supportive" said Magnus and Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Look, in some respects what she said is correct. Maybe I should run after Jace, begging him to forgive me. Maybe it's his job to prove that if we are going to start a relationship, he can trust me. But at the same time, I was photographed in a room, half naked with an attractive male and seemingly have betrayed his trust. It is for my sake as much as his that I find out who did this. And then I can beat him to a pulp".

"Excellent' said Magnus, 'I am glad to see that the three days of moping around you did actually got you somewhere".

"I'm sorry' said Clary, 'but I was feeling pretty bad".

"What about me?' said Magnus, 'I have had to deal with Camille retelling Lightwood and Verlac stories about her love life".

"Oh' said Clary, sympathetically, 'I mean...wait what?"

Magnus pointed over to the corner, where Alec and Sebastian had set up with Camille and Clary yelled

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Alec said

"Sebastian has broken up with someone's wife. He is a bit down at the moment".

Clary looked at his laughing face and said

"Oh totally".

"Hey' said Sebastian, 'life is sad. It gets very sad when dirty photos are taken and spread around the school. We thought we'd come and cheer up the subject or at least get her to join in our pity party".

Clary felt oddly touched but she folded her arms, purely on principle.

"Hey' said Sebastian, 'we heard you were going to do some detective work".

Clary jumped and said

"How did you know that?"

Camille said

"Well".

"Ah' said Clary and Magnus came over to Clary, 'I've gotta say, he is very hot despite his flaws".

"Thank you" said Sebastian and Magnus said

"The other one".

"Hey, hey" said Sebastian at the red Alec, 'see, I knew someone had to find you more attractive than me".

When finally Alec's discomfort got too much, Clary said

"So what do you want?"

"Let us join you" said Sebastian, turning back to her.

Magnus said

"Are you sure about these weirdoes? They think you are a gold-digger".

"They're better than nothing' said Clary, 'and at the present, evidence shows that I am".

Sebastian said

"Great, let's get started immediately. I've always fancied myself as a detective. So has Alec".

Alec finally stopped blushing and said

"When have I?"

Sebastian ignored him and said

"You can work here. Snoop around, see if anyone who comes in shows an unnatural amount of interest in Clary. No offence".

"None taken" said Clary and everybody watched as Alec argued with Sebastian and Camille about why he shouldn't work there.

"It's too late' said Sebastian, 'I've already arranged for a buy something, get a kiss from the random hot stranger deal".

* * *

"Help me" said Cecilia.

"No" said Jace in a monotone.

"Don't you want to find out the truth about those photos?"

Jace was silent and Cecilia pressed him.

"Don't you want to see if something actually went on between the two of them?"

Jace still didn't say anything and she said

"I'll be waiting outside school tomorrow. It will be worth it".

"I'm not coming" said Jace loudly, 'who the hell are you? Don't BARGE in here like you know me. Get lost".

Cecilia turned, whimpering and fled and Jace felt a pang of guilt. He shoved it down angrily. He didn't want to hear excuses, he didn't want lies. He had experienced enough of those as he was growing up, his mother, his servants, his fake friends. And now, one of the only people he thought was real...had betrayed him completely. Was he actually suppose to care? He wanted to punch the guy up so badly it hurt him, for even touching Clary, her soft white skin, her long red hair. Was he suppose to feel this much pain?

Suddenly the lounge room door opened and to his everlasting surprise, his mother walked in, a grim and cold expression on her face. He burst out

"Weren't you going back to New York?"

Imogen signalled for Malachi to come forward and he did so with a laptop computer. He placed it in front of Jace and turned it around. The pictures of Clary with the guy were on the page and Jace stared at them before he said

"It was YOU? YOU ordered someone to take these photos"

His mother raised an eyebrow and said

"YOU is a word in my vocabulary".

"Who cares?' said Jace, 'don't sneak around spying on me".

"Don't forget you are the heir to the Wayland Group. You have no business going around with some wanton SLUT".

She grabbed hold of the computer and let it drop onto the ground, the screen shattering from the impact. The silence was deafening and Jace stared at the shattered glass on the floor.

"I have no time for love or passion' she said coldly, 'if this girl wants to a whore, so bet it. Just don't get involved with her, Jace. And no, I don't stoop as low as to take photos of her in bed".

"Director' said Malachi, 'your flight is ready".

Imogen maintained eye contact with Jace until she turned around and went out the door as quickly as she had come. Jace stood still his fingers clenched, before suddenly he punched the wall hard, screaming. God, why did everything in his life turn to crap?

* * *

Sebastian held out a photo and the shop keeper looked down at it for a while before saying

"Yes, that is from our range".

Clary raised an eyebrow and said

"Wow, you actually do make a good detective".

Sebastian grinned at her. He had enlarged the image on the computer and zoned in on what was there of the guy. On his right hand had been an expensive ring and upon further investigation, it was deemed to be a D and G ring. Obviously the person they were dealing with wasn't a petty criminal.

The store keeper looked up and his expression ran over Clary, who frowned. This part, she wasn't looking forward to, the scrutiny of her partially naked body by sex crazed older men. It had taken some convincing on Sebastian's part to let him use it but finally she had agreed.

"So' said Sebastian, 'could you get us details on how many people in this store and other D and G stores would have bought this ring and their personal details?"

Immediately the man shut down and said

"We can't give out our customer's information"

Sebastian sighed and said

"Maybe I should open up a new men's boutique next door".

The man had the information a couple of minutes later and Sebastian ran his eye down the list. He said

"Hang on a second".

He pulled out his phone and rang Alec, who picked up within seconds.

"You are so dead' he hissed, 'I have been molested, harassed, suggestively looked at and flimsily picked up simultaneously by middle aged women. This may be your thing but it definitely IS NOT MINE".

Sebastian listened patiently to Alec's rant before saying

"Hey, I have six possibilities. Have you ever heard any of these names before?"

He ran through them and Alec said

"You want me to use my connections in the underground world, huh? You have exactly ten minutes to get back here after I tell you".

"Scouts honour" said Sebastian.

After another five minutes of debating Sebastian's potential and likelihood of being a scout, Alec finally said

"One of them is a male prostitute".

"Score' said Sebastian, 'where does he work?"

Upon hearing the answer he laughed before hanging up. He turned back to Clary and the eavesdropping salesperson and said

"Found it. He's a male prostitute working in Harlem".

"How did you know?" said Clary, as they walked back and she had recovered from the idea of being photographed by a gigolo.

"Easy' said Sebastian, 'I used my detective skills. Out of the numerous people who had bought the ring, the majority were female. I eliminated several of the males who weren't ethnically white based on their last names and was left with six. I got Alec to check up on it and apparently this guy has bought a ring. Now it might not be him but it is a pretty good place to start".

Clary nodded enthusiastically and they walked in silence before Clary said

"Why are you helping me?"

Sebastian shrugged and said

"I've always wanted to be a detective".

"Come on' said Clary, 'I mean Jace is your best friend and I am just a poor person, who apparently is also a slut. What's in it for you?"

Sebastian sighed and said

"Look Clary. Jace is my best friend as you said. I know most of what makes him tick. I know what hurts him, what annoys him, what makes him crazy. I know most of his inner secrets and I know what he loves. And within the past two months, I have seen changes in him that I haven't seen in a lifetime. You are one of the best things that has happened to him. And I don't want to see him throw it away. Aside from this, I have discredited the idea that you are a gold-digger, from a) the fact you are the worst actor in the entire world, b)I have just discovered contrary evidence and c) you have a great bunch of friends and family who love you and care about you and I doubt they would do this if you were a gold-digger or rather they would treat you differently".

Clary having taken this in, said

"Are you sure you aren't just in love with me?"

"Boy' said Sebastian, 'then there really would be fist cuffs at dawn".

Clary laughed and as she did, her eyes caught onto something. Two people, walking, one a little ahead of the other. Jace and Cecilia. Jace didn't see her initially but when he did, he stopped. Sebastian saw them too and said

"Oh, hey man. Are you looking for the culprit as well?"

"No way 'said Jace, looking away, 'I'm out with Cecilia"

He started walking past them again and Cecilia followed and for the first time, Clary's heart started pounding heavily, flipping around inside her chest. Why? Why? Was she feeling jealousy? Seeing her face, Sebastian said

"Hey, being an complete jack ass is just his defence mechanism. In fact, when we prove that you are innocent, it's Cecilia who you should be more worried about. She'll end up with a broken heart".

Clary bit her lip, still not convinced and she found herself, watching the two of them leave.

* * *

Jace stood back as Cecilia got the room key off the hotel manager. She came back to him, all smiles and said

"Here we are. Let's go up and snoop around".

Jace didn't know what this girl's problem was but she was starting to irritate him. She had dragged him round to both the club, where Clary had been and the hotel, where she had stayed, how she had found out was inconsequential. All he cared about was that each time, witnesses stated that they had been in each others arms and it was pretty clear what they were going to do.

He found himself led up to the room and watched as Cecilia walked towards the beds. She turned towards him and said

"Clary was in this room, on this bed, with this guy. They spent a whole night together, huh?"

Jace's fist clenched and he imagined, the guy caressing her, whispering to her, making her laugh and he wanted to kill somebody. Suddenly Cecilia's hand was on his arm and she said

"Are you alright?"

There was a long silence and then Jace sat down on the bed. Cecilia sat down next to him and said

"Do you feel angry? Disgusted? She completely betrayed your confidence. She threw herself onto this guy, there is no other explanation".

Jace didn't say anything, just staring at the bed beneath him, his hurt and rage just overwhelming him. Then suddenly Cecilia said

"I am here for you. I won't leave you".

She leant closer to him but Jace wasn't concentrating. He was vaguely aware of her leaning in but all he could think about was Clary, Clary, Clary. He was going to..

"I'm going to kill her' he roared and Cecilia leapt back. He stood up and said, 'Nobody makes a fool out of me".

He then stormed out the door and it slammed shut behind him. Cecilia stared at the space where he had sat, inches away from her and her fingers clenched. She had been SO close. And all he could do was think about that bloody girl. What was her appeal? Her brutal nature? Her lack of money? Her intelligence? God, he was dense. Could he not see her, the beautiful and wealthy girl, sweet and kind standing right in front of him? She had carved herself into the very girl he would like and then the second she arrives, Clarissa Fray drags him away.

She picked up a cushion and threw it across the room. When this didn't satisfy her craving, she turned and pulled off her shoe. She then catapulted it towards the television screen and it gave her great satisfaction to see the shoe rip into the glass and break it. She laughed as the shoe fell to the floor and then she turned back to the bedroom.

When Cecilia had had time to regain her composure, she pulled out a cigarette lighter and then drew a photograph of Clary and the male out of her pocket. She let a small flicker touch the paper and already it was burning. She watched as Clary's face grew warped and burnt before disappearing completely. Then she turned towards the window and looked out onto the skyscrapers. Clarissa would pay, there was no doubt about that. And Jace would love her eventually. Money always won.

* * *

"Clary?" said Magnus as he sat down beside her small frame, 'what's the matter?"

She had come back quiet from her trip with Sebastian and had spent most of the afternoon distracted and agitated. He knew the trip had been a success, especially since Sebastian had spent most of the afternoon wearing a false moustache and annoying Alec. He had to admit the past few days had really changed his opinion of Alec and Sebastian. Despite them accusing Clary of being a gold-digger no less than five days ago, they had done their best to make sure justice was served on both sides and what more, they were treating both Clary and himself like equals. Not beneath them because they had less money. In fact, if he wasn't going out with his boyfriend at the moment, Alec was...quite interesting. Clary sighed and said

"Before a week ago, I don't think I liked Jace. In a romantic way. I thought of him as...I don't really know..."

"Well that clears everything up" said Magnus.

"No seriously' said Clary, 'but spending time with him in that elevator...gave me a little insight into him, made me wonder how exactly could a boy grow up to be like that. He made me laugh, he made me think about who I am. Who I want to be in life. He made me realise...that I never want to be in a position that makes me compromise my values or my ideals and that the only way to do so is to stand up for yourself. And now, today...seeing him with Cecilia, I dunno. Can you fall in like with someone in less than a day? Or is just jealousy that someone got something I didn't have?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow and said

"Don't be so bloody stupid. Why are you acting like Cecilia is the good person here? She was out with your man, days after your...THING...ended. Seriously, if there is one thing I know, don't ever make excuses for people. She is using your niceness to her own advantage. And Jace and you, well once we prove your innocence, you and he had better have a conversation about trust because let me tell you...there has been not a lot of that going around lately".

Clary laughed, she couldn't help herself. Magnus was incorrigible. He grinned back at her and said

"Love just kinda happens when you least expect it, huh?"

Clary raised an eyebrow

"I wouldn't exactly say love".

"Of course you would" said Magnus and together they watched the darkening sky. Then Clary's phone rang and she picked it up. The caller ID said Cecilia and she said

"Oh hang on".

"Oh bitch friend herself" said Magnus and Clary shot him a look.

"Hello?" she said and she heard Cecilia's voice.

"Hey Clary. Jace just wanted me to give you a call".

"Jace?" she said, unsure whether she had heard properly.

"Yes' said Cecilia, 'he wants to make up with you. At my house. When I saw you today...I just felt like such a fool. I should have told you what we were doing and I feel like such a bad friend".

"No no no no' said Clary, 'I appreciate. Thanks".

"So, see you in an hour?' said Cecilia, 'Jace asks that you don't bring anyone else otherwise it could get a little awkward when he apologises".

"Okay" said Clary and she hung up. She looked at Magnus and said

"Jace wants to make up".

"Really?" said Magnus.

"I'm going over to Cecilia's now".

Magnus was silent for a while before he said

"Sebastian is going to be disappointed. But be careful, Clary. Just...okay?"

She nodded, laughing and hugged him.

"You worry too much".

She stood up and waved goodbye before running down the street. She knew she could depend on Cecilia.

* * *

The alleyway was dark, empty champagne bottles, discarded lipsticks and glitter lined the pavement, whilst a dirty smell was coming out of the trash. From inside the shabby buildings, the sound of laughter and erotic music was coming out of the doors. The side door to one of them opened and a man stepped out into the cool breeze. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, the smoking hanging in the air as he exhaled. He was slightly drunk on alcohol but he was still alert enough to know two people were coming.

They didn't even notice him, as they were engrossed in a conversation. He rolled his eyes and noticed their designer clothes. Rich boys, so easy to read. He could make friends with them in an instant and then watch as their purses opened, ready to impress their adoring new friend. But he had a customer waiting inside and he didn't want to disappoint such a lovely young lady. He stubbed out his cigarette and turned to go back inside.

Suddenly before he knew it, he was smashed against the side of the wall and his hand ripped out. He struggled, yelling but nobody heard over the music. Then his hand was dropped and he was let go of. He stumbled away from the wall and came face to face with two angry looking guys.

"So' said one of them, 'I guess you like D and G".

"What the hell?" he said, trying to get back inside but the black haired one was blocking his entrance.

"It would be best if you answered our questions now. Then you can slime off to your guests".

"What?" he hissed and the blonde one said

"A couple of nights ago, you were with a lady".

He snorted and said

"Most of my nights, I am with a lady".

"Ah' said the blonde one, 'but this is different. This lady wasn't one of your customers nor did she ever plan to leave with you. She was a red head, skinny, pale, etc. You took photos of her, with you".

Realisation came and fled from his eyes and he said

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on' said the blonde, 'you just need to tell us who? And then you can go. I mean...do you really want us to get physical?"

"What?' he said, 'don't think I can TAKE YOU".

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said

"Sure you can. Which one would you like to take on first, the diplomat's son or the mobster's son?"

He stared from face to face, seeing no pity or guile and finally sighed.

"A girl called Queen asked me to do it. She paid me in full. That's all".

"Queen?" said the black haired one, 'who the hell is that?"

The blonde haired one said

"What can you tell us about her?"

"Does it matter?" he said and suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by the black haired one.

"Yes the hell it matters. This is someone's freaking life you are messing with. Now if you don't give us the information NOW, you can give it later...in the custody of my father's gang. OKAY".

He whimpered, his face bleeding now and said

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you".

* * *

Jace's fists were bleeding, from punching the punching bag over and over. He wanted everything to be gone, he wanted oblivion. He just kept hitting, hitting, punching, screaming, tiring himself out until finally he was on the floor, panting heavily and still no closer to that perfect oblivion he desired.

His phone was ringing but he didn't pick it up. All he could think about was Clary. Why had this one person started consuming his thoughts and mind? Why was he becoming so weak? Why had she done this to him, made him like her, made him think that there was good in the world, made him think that money didn't buy everything, only to tear it away?

His phone rang again and he finally picked it up.

"What?" he barked.

"Jace' said Cecilia, 'thank you for coming out with me today".

He raised his eyes to the heavens, would this girl just leave him alone? He took it away from his ear, ready to turn it off when her voice floated through.

"You are more simple-minded than I thought".

He gazed at the phone before raising it back to his ear. She said

"You haven't noticed? The club and hotel manager put on such a fake performance".

"What?" he said and she laughed, the sound grating him.

"You are hilarious, Jace".

"You bitch" he said and she said, her voice firm and cold.

"Come to the Idris cafeteria! Your beloved Clarissa Fray awaits you".

Shock pulsed through Jace's body and he couldn't say anything. She smirked at his silence and said

"You'd better come alone".

She hung up and he was left in the silence.

"Hey wait" he yelled but she was gone.

"AHHHHH" he yelled and went to throw the phone away but it started ringing again. He pressed Answer and said

"Alright you bitch...tell me.."

"Whoa' said Sebastian, 'is that the thanks I get for being a friend. Gee what do you do to your enemies?"

"Look' he said but Sebastian was already cutting him off, 'Jace. We have something to tell you. And you aren't going to like it".

"Is it about Cecilia?" said Jace and Sebastian said worriedly

"Where are you headed? Don't go anywhere near Cecilia, she's crazy".

Jace was silent and Sebastian yelled

"Tell us where you are going. We can help you".

Jace said

"I've got to go" and suddenly Alec yelled

"Don't go alone. We need to come with you".

"If you go' said Jace, 'I won't be able to protect Clary".

"WAIT" yelled Sebastian and Alec but he had hung up. He stared at his phone before suddenly he was running. Whoever Cecilia was, whatever she could do, he wasn't going to let Clary get hurt.

* * *

Cecilia watched as Clary was dragged into the cafeteria, tied up and screaming. She watched as her men dumped her on the floor and then motioned for them to go away.

"That was all too easy, Clarissa' she said,'you ran straight into my arms".

She grimaced as she looked Clary up and down before turning towards the window.

"I really can't stand looking at you".

"LET ME GO" Clary shouted but Cecilia ignored her.

"Aren't we friends?" said Clary, her voice breaking slightly.

"Friends?' said Cecilia, laughing and she turned back to Clary, 'don't make me laugh".

Clary stared at her and then realised why she looked so different. Her red hair was up, her face was elegantly made up and she was wearing expensive clothes, however they also clung tightly to her figure and were low cut. She looked completely different to the Cecilia Clary knew. She also had a face of pure madness as she gazed at Clary, her eyes wide.

"I sent that guy over to you from the club. It was me who ordered him to put sleeping pills in your water. You were distracted...looking for me. It was also me who took the photos in the hotel".

"Don't give me that crap' said Clary, 'pretending to be my friend...that is so despicable".

"SHUT UP' yelled Cecilia and she slapped Clary's face, 'there are certain things I have to do".

She sighed and walked away, folding her arms.

"Ever since kindergarten, I have been living my life in order to get revenge on Jace Wayland. I had to use you in the process. At first, hanging out with you was just a simple way of passing the time. However in the cafeteria, when I purposely bumped into Jace and you stood up and defended me. It was all too easy, getting close to him, especially when he was hellbent on getting you to bow down to him. You two played your parts better than I expected".

Then suddenly she turned around and said

"But I miscalculated. I never thought he'd fall for you".

Clary found herself unable to speak, completely without anything to say and Cecilia seemed to understand her.

"And you are wondering..why...why...why would such a seemingly sweet and nice girl want revenge on Jace Wayland? Well, let me burst your bubble princess, he has been arrogant and horrible and violent ever since he was born. He's never changed. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM".

She stared at Clary, who had tears streaming down her face, unable to believe that she had so horribly miscalculated herself, that she had thought Cecilia liked her, needed her, trusted her. Cecilia laughed but her eyes were crazy with light. She said

"You are no longer of use to me".

Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing and she saw Cecilia say

"You were just bait to lure him here".

"He won't come' said Clary softly, 'he won't care. You are wasting your time".

Cecilia said

"The way you love birds acts MAKE ME SICK".

She raised her hand, ready to slap Clary and suddenly

"CLARY"

Clary and Cecilia both turned and Jace was standing there, in the darkness, his hair wild, his face shadowed and he was staring at her and she at him. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't control it. Why had he come? As if answering her thoughts, he said

"I'm sorry for not trusting you" but before he could say anything else, Cecilia shrieked.

"Have you come to REPENT?"

Jace turned towards her and roared

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

But Cecilia wasn't the same girl, she wasn't frightened by him. She smiled at him and pulled a blade out from her pocket. She flicked it open and said

"Very well then. Let's see how much the girl you love can take. Come any closer and I will rip open HER FACE".


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all your continued support whilst I have been on hiatus. I took a break from exams and studying yesterday, so I thought I would write another chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this next instalment:) Now back to study Politics and IT (sigh).**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Here and The Now**

Clary felt the knife, cold against the cheek, the sharp blade sticking into her skin. It pricked her skin, a tiny cut forming on her face and a drop of blood rolled down her cheek. The rest of the room was silent, Jace was staring at Cecilia, his face expressionless. Clary could hear Cecilia breathing heavily, her nails digging into Clary's shoulder. She winced slightly and Jace saw.

He took a step down into the cafeteria, his eyes narrowing. Cecilia unconsciously took a step back, dragging Clary with her. Jace said

"Who do you think I am?"

Both of them stared at him before he turned to Clary.

"Clarissa' he said, 'close your eyes".

"Huh?" said Clary, staring back at him.

"Just close them" he said vehemently and Clary, not knowing what else to do, shut them. Jace then turned back to Cecilia, who was studying him. Then she jerked her head at her bodyguards, who were standing there, arms folded. They saw the command and started walking towards Jace. Jace watched as they approached, the first one reaching him and punching him in the face. His fist slammed into Jace's nose, the soft cartilage breaking and Jace stumbled backwards, his face throbbing.

Clary opened her eyes, when she heard the impact and turned her head. Cecilia didn't seem to notice and said

"Well, well. You are more obedient than I thought".

The bodyguards then started hitting Jace over and over, bruising him, breaking him, hitting every part of his body and Clary was screaming.

"STOP IT".

Jace wasn't reacting at all, he was just letting them hit him and Clary couldn't take her eyes away from him.

"STOP IT" she yelled at Cecilia, who was watching the proceedings, a mad gleam in her eyes. Jace was punched in the face again and he dropped to the floor, dizzy and disorientated.

"You are always prancing around like some king' said Cecilia, before her voice grew loud and angry, 'how does it feel to get punched around the cafeteria NOW".

Jace slowly looked up, pushing himself to a kneeling position, never breaking his gaze from Cecilia. Cecilia leered and said

"Does it hurt? If it hurts, then why don't you fight back?"

She looked at Clary, the knife still against her face and said

"Who CARES what happens to HER face? She was always ugly anyway".

She laughed, a high-pitched artificial laugh and Jace just spat blood out onto the floor, wiping his mouth. Then he said

"These punches..don't hurt at all".

A very ugly expression formed on Cecilia's face, one with rage and hatred spreading across it. She bared her teeth and hissed

"DO IT".

Suddenly one of her bodyguards was holding Jace's arms and the other two were standing in front of him, hitting him over and over. Clary felt a little part of her dying inside, every time he was hit. He wasn't DOING anything. Why, why was he letting himself be killed by a deranged psychopath? Cecilia was yelling as well, with encouragement, yelling at them to hurt him, to break him and then suddenly, one of the bodyguards, picked him up and threw him onto the table. He hit the table, an ominous cracking rippled across the room before sliding off it and onto the floor. And then Clary had had enough.

She smashed her head backwards and she hit Cecilia hard in the face, the back of her head throbbing. Cecilia screeched in pain and she immediately let go of Clary, her hands flying to her face, as blood dripped down her face. The knife clattered to the floor and Clary kicked it, the metal whizzing across the floor and disappearing behind a table. Clary was already running, her hand tied behind her back but as she got to Jace, she leapt up onto the table. One of the bodyguards turned around but she was already jumping. Her knee collided with their face, the impact so hard that she knocked them unconscious.

Then they were both falling and she smacked down onto the floor, her vision blurring momentarily as she struggle to regain consciousness. Then somebody roared and there was yelling. Then someone...Jace, was there, pulling her up and shouting something in her ear.

"Clary" he was saying before she faded out.

"CLARY".

His voice pushed through her groggy brain and she opened her eyes. Jace was kneeling in front of her body, swaying slightly, as he faced the bodyguards and an irate Cecilia. Clary sat up slowly, her arms bruised beyond belief and still tied together.

"This is so sweet' said Cecilia, 'both protecting each other. Both so in love. You might not admit it, Clary but you have fallen for the devil himself. Would you still like him if you knew everything about him? You can convince yourself that he has changed. He can convince himself he has changed. BUT YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST, JACE WAYLAND".

Her words rang throughout the cafeteria and she motioned for the bodyguards to stop their advance. A smile was forming on her face. She said

"Yes, now there's an idea. How about a little reunion? We can discuss old times, Jace. Recall old memories".

"What are you talking ABOUT?" Jace said angrily, struggling to his feet, and Cecilia laughed.

"Don't you remember?" and she smacked him in the face, hard and brutal. Jace fell to the floor, painfully. Clary stared at him as he started crawling to his feet again.

"NO, Jace' she said, 'don't".

"I'm not...going...to...let...some...crazy...bitch...hurt you" he said, slowly, still trying to raise himself up. Cecilia's eyes widened and said

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?"

Jace stared back at her, his face bruised and bloodied, his clothes torn, scratches and cuts all over his body and he looked calmly at her. Clary fidgeted with her roped hands, pulling her thumb out, Cecilia stood there, somehow deflating. She said again, softer this time

"Why does it have to be her? Even though I returned looking so beautiful..."

She swallowed and pushed her hair out of her eyes, wiping mascara off her cheeks.

"You treated me like dirt. When I used to come to Idris, I was ugly. I didn't fit into your standards of BEAUTY. You made me feel like CRAP every time I tried to talk to you, made fun of me, told me I was worthless. You said even if I had plastic surgery, I could never escape my ugliness. I promised myself that if I ever became beautiful...I would make you fall in love with me. Make you pay for how YOU treated ME".

She laughed, throwing her head back.

"I proved you wrong though, Wayland' she said softly, 'you didn't recognise me at all. Your friends didn't even recognised me, flirting with me like I was some sort of prize. But then this little, puny, ugly commoner just waltzes in and manages to changes you, makes you softer, nicer, less arrogant... After I became so beautiful...I still couldn't have you".

Everybody was silent, just watching Cecilia, her back hunched. Then she turned around and faced Jace.

"Why don't YOU like me? Tell ME I am BEAUTIFUL."

She was full on sobbing now, tears streaking down her face and just staring at Jace, like he could provide the answers to the question she had been seeking her entire life. Jace was almost trembling, with pain or sorrow, Clary didn't know. Then he turned towards her and whispered

"Clary".

His arms gave out and he fell to the floor. Cecilia screamed and picked up a cafeteria chair.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?"

She lifted it up high and brought it down towards Jace. Clary reacted, her reflexes quicker than ever. She ripped her hands away from the binds, having finally undone them and grabbed hold of the chair, pulling it away from Jace. The metal banged into her knuckles, but she pushed Cecilia away, the chair in both of their grips. She and Cecilia stared at each other, for what seemed like eternity, the chair still dangerously close to Jace. Clary saw Cecilia, a frightened, angry, immature, hateful little girl and Cecilia seemed to realise this.

She lowered her arms, as if all the fight had left her. As if she had realised what she had done. The mad light left her eyes and she suddenly look like a small child. The chair clattered to the floor and Cecilia stared around the room, at the mess. Then she whispered

"I've had it".

She turned slowly and walked out of the cafeteria. The bodyguards looked at each other before leaving the room with her. Clary turned around, aching all over and saw Jace, his eyes closed, lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"JACE" she yelled and skidded over to him. He didn't move or react. She grabbed hold of his arm and felt around for his pulse. It was still beating and she shook him.

"JACE' she yelled, 'are you okay?"

After a long minute, he muttered

"Of course...I'm not okay".

Clary couldn't help laughing a little and she helped him, as he struggled to a sitting position. She almost broke into tears then, seeing him hurt like this.

"Why?' she said, 'why did you do it?"

He said, through the blood,

"If I had lifted one finger...I wouldn't have been able to protect you".

Clary stared at him, all his defences gone, all his feelings laid bare and she still had to ask.

"Is it true? What Cecilia said? Do you...did you say she was worthless...because she wasn't beautiful?"

Jace looked her in the eyes, desperation and unhappiness mingled through them. He said haltingly

"I was always...taught...beauty...and...power...and wealth...were the only important things..in..life".

He looked down

"And then I met you".

Clary's head was whirling, her thoughts flying, unable to work out what she thought was right. But then she found herself saying

"Why did...you...come?"

Jace looked over at her, still swaying slightly and said

"Isn't it obvious...I love you".

Clary felt her eyes visibly widened and she found she couldn't say anything. Jace watched her reaction before crawling closer to her. He said

"I love you, Clarissa Fray".

Then he kissed her, his mouth warm against hers, wrapping his arms around her. Clary's heart was beating fast and she didn't want to break away. Then he was pulling away and said

"Ow, my lip".

"Oh' said Clary, 'are you okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes and said

"Why do you keep saying that? My mouth is full on bleeding. I'm surprised you didn't notice when you were full on sucking my face".

"What?' said Clary, with some dignity, 'I was sucking your face. I was only letting you kiss me because no boy has ever got himself beaten up for me".

She and Jace squabbled over who had initiated the kiss until Sebastian, Alec, Camille and Magnus came and drove Jace to the hospital. And she stayed by his side all night until the doctor's cleared him to leave. She went to bed smiling and feeling slightly crazy. Because at some point during the here and the now, she had opened herself up to Jace. And she had fallen in love with him as well.

* * *

"Jace was hospitalised?" said Imogen and Malachi nodded.

She sat back in her chair and turned around, looking over the Tokyo city.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME A WEEK AGO?" she said angrily.

"I only just got word' said Malachi, 'and apparently he was with Clarissa Fray when it happened".

Imogen heard this and slowly stood up, turning around to face Malachi again. She could barely speak, she was so angry. Did Jace not understand he was the heir to one of the most ludicrous fortunes in America? Did he have a death wish? Or was it this girl?

"That girl' she said venomously, 'is still clinging onto Jace?"

"Well' said Malachi, 'it's actually..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she roared and Malachi nodded before leaving. Imogen turned back to her work but found herself unable to concentrate. What would it take to get Clarissa Fray to leave Jace alone.

* * *

Jace watched as Clary ate her food before saying

"Feed me".

"Huh?' said Clary, 'why me? You can hold a spoon, can't you?"

Jace looked away exasperatedly and Clary continued

"Why haven't you recovered yet? Your bones aren't broken. It's been a whole week. Do you get enough calcium?".

"It's healed' said Jace gruffly, 'but it still hurts".

Sebastian and Alec watched them as they bickered and Sebastian said

"Isn't this cute. After the storm, it's smooth sailing from here".

Alec rolled his eyes and said

"Never make me serve middle aged women again. You can do it next time".

"You are still stuck on that' said Sebastian, 'we reunited our friends. Doesn't that make you feel better? And congratulations, you met the love of your life".

"Who?" said Alec quickly.

"Magnus Bane" said Sebastian, eating calmly.

Alec started coughing in shock and Clary said

"What's wrong with Magnus?"

"Alec likes him" Sebastian said.

"Oh' said Clary, 'congratulations. He likes you too".

She turned back to Jace and Alec reddened whilst still coughing.

"See' said Sebastian, 'everyone is fine with it".

"I...don't like Magnus" said Alec, sullenly.

"Who don't you like?" said Jace,

"Alec is pretending he doesn't like Magnus" said Sebastian.

"Oh' said Jace, turning back to Clary, 'he is a very bad actor. Congratulations".

"We aren't going out" said Alec.

"Oh shut up' said Sebastian, 'and finish your sandwiches. We can go visit him after school".

Alec to deflect attention off him said

"What are you going to do about Cecilia Queen?"

Jace and Clary looked up and then at each other. There was silence and finally Jace said

"She's not attending Idris anymore. I've tried calling her a couple of times..."

"Same" said Clary, 'and I visited her but she isn't home".

"So you aren't going to press charges?" asked Sebastian.

"I think' said Jace slowly, 'I should probably meet with her before I decide anything. It is my fault".

"I wouldn't' said Clary and everyone looked at her, 'what? She is a girl who thinks her only worth derives from her beauty. She doesn't need a jail term, she needs help".

The three boys looked at each other before Jace swung his arm around her grinning.

"You're awesome. That's my girl".

Clary grinned before the smile dropped off her face.

"What?" said Jace and she looked at his arm on her shoulder.

"I thought you said your arm hurt" she said.

"Oh crap' said Jace, smiling, 'she found out".

Clary hit him and he winced

"What do you mean crap she found out".

She started hitting him again and Sebastian and Alec laughed as they watched her chase him up and down their private cafeteria landing. She jumped on his back and he said

"OW, OW, OW, that hurts".

"Oh, you are not getting away that easily" she said.

"You owe your life to me" he argued and she said

"I owe my life to you?', a tone of amusement in her voice, 'oh then would you like..."

"I'm back" said a voice behind them and all four of them turned around. Clary's mouth dropped open as she looked at Simon Lewis, grinning at them all.

"I'm back" he said again.


End file.
